


Yellow Light

by mafesponja



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mafesponja/pseuds/mafesponja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis se conocen en un hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Light

**Author's Note:**

> esto fue publicado originalmente en el hotel bella muerte y los personajes reales son frank y gerard pero se me ocurrió cambiar los nombres para ver qué opina este fandom de yellow light; por cierto el título de viene de uno de los tracks de My Head Is an Animal de Of Monsters And Men.

1

Las circunstancias en las que se conocieron eran tan extrañas como normales. Después de todo, no era tan raro conocer a alguien en un hospital, verdad? Ese edificio, toda esa blancura, los uniformes, el olor a medicinas y el llanto. Todo era parte de la vida. En la de Harry, por ejemplo, todo era rutina. Su madre estaba venciendo el cáncer con orgullo y valentía. Lo menos que podía hacer Harry era acompañarla y esperarla a que terminara con sus dosis de quimioterapia.

En varias ocasiones le tocó la casualidad de sentarse al lado de un chico más o menos de su edad. Harry supuso que estaba allí esperando a alguien también porque nunca lo veía entrar a ninguna de las habitaciones. De acuerdo, tenían la misma rutina. No era eso realmente un grandioso tema para hablar? Para tener como primera conversación? Un pretexto para saludar y matar el tiempo perdido que hubo pasado casi acechándolo desde su lugar, tratándolo de descifrar?

Harry creía que sí. Era el tema perfecto.

Además sería fantástico poder hablar con alguien que no fuera la vocecita en su cabeza, que aterrada repasaba los ‘Y si…’ que existían en su vida. ‘Y si tu mamá no sobrevive al cáncer? Qué vas a hacer entonces, eh, Harry?’ ‘Y si tu padre se vuelve loco y no puede superar su pérdida? Qué vas a hacer? Sacar adelante a tu hermana como si fueran panqueques?’ Era mejor hablar con alguien más.

Y bueno… el extraño se veía agradable.

Harry no creía que fuera posible que el tipo lo ignorara o le hiciera algún gesto ofensivo. Aparte que no era como si tuviera más opciones… las demás personas en la sala de espera eran demasiado mayores o demasiado jóvenes. Había una chica de aproximadamente diez años. Nop. No era una buena vacante. Oh! Pero había también un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos. Mm… Pasaba lo correcto, pero aún así, el chico sentado a su lado era la mejor opción. Así que si le preguntaban, no había elegido hablar con él por su increíblemente apuesto físico ni por su increíblemente perfecto cabello ni sus ridículamente asombrosos ojos azules. Oh, ja! Y qué decir del absurdo perfil que tenía? Harry no creía que fuera sano ser tan atractivo.

\- Así que… divertido, eh? Esperar. – Soltó Harry torpemente.

El chico lo miró y esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Ya lo creo.

De acuerdo. También tenía una voz que… um, al menos quedaba con su apariencia. Había personas que lucían de cierta manera y el tono de su voz era como escuchar el mejor de los chistes.

Ding, ding! Un punto más para la perfección del desconocido.

Iba a seguir hablándole pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Harry salió de la sala de espera hacia el aparcamiento y contestó la llamada. Era su padre, quien estaba borracho… de nuevo. Harry le cortó la llamada lo antes posible, enojado y sorprendido de que estuviera en ese estado de ebriedad tan temprano. No eran ni las nueve de la mañana. Qué demonios sucedía con ese hombre? En realidad era tan egoísta? Acaso pensaba que él era el único que estaba pasando por un mal rato?

Regresó a su asiento pero el desconocido ya no estaba.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de buscarlo con la mirada porque su mamá salió de su cita. Lucía bien, en lo que cabía. Se veía cansada, por supuesto, pero Harry sabía que podía lucir peor.

Y… sí, ese pensamiento no le ayudaba para nada a conciliar el sueño por las noches.

2

En la próxima cita, el desconocido estaba allí.

Ah, bingo!

Harry trató de no retrasar tanto su saludo, así que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad le tendió su mano, presentándose.

\- Hey, me llamo Harry. – Soltó sacudiendo su mano de arriba abajo cuando el desconocido la tomó, algo boquiabierto y divertido también.

\- Louis. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, Louis. Hace semanas que te veo y me pareció algo estúpido no presentarme. Si nos vamos a seguir viendo… no lo sé, podemos ser amigos de espera? Ya sabes, podemos hablar sobre cosas cuando estemos sentados el uno al lado del otro, casi compartiendo espacio personal… – Dijo emitiendo una risa nerviosa. - Es incómodo cuando estás sentado así de cerca con alguien y no sabes nada sobre la persona de al lado.

El rostro de Louis lucía confundido.

\- Eh… sí. Claro, podemos ser amigos de espera, por qué no. – Dijo, y Harry sintió que lo decía por cortesía. Pero qué demonios, podía aceptar eso. La cortesía era buena.

\- Mm, entonces… qué son esos cuadernos? – Preguntó apuntando a lo que Louis guardaba entre su abrigo.

\- Son cuadernos de dibujo. – Explicó. Aún parecía no tener la confianza suficiente para hablar con soltura, lo cual en opinión de Harry era absurdo. Técnicamente se conocían desde el mes pasado, oye! Era una locura que aún desconfiara de sus intenciones.

\- Dibujas? – Louis asintió. – Eres bueno?

\- Supongo… – Murmuró con inseguridad, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Puedo ver? - Louis soltó un suspiro, algo que le hizo ver a Harry que no estaba cómodo. Cielo santo. Era un artista desconfiado, serio y también era inseguro? No iba a llegar lejos con su sueño. – Puedo? – Repitió y a Louis no le quedó otra opción, y no era como si tuviera muchas de todos modos. Harry no se caracterizaba por renunciar a sus deseos. De hecho esa era la característica más especial de Harry. No podía renunciar a alguien, ni a algo. No se olvidaba con facilidad de las personas que entraban en su vida, ni tampoco se olvidaba de las cosas que había dicho que haría siendo un niño. Cosas bobas que prometía que haría cuando fuera mayor de edad. Cosas como beberse cinco Red Bull’s de una sentada, comerse toda una docena de donas, hacer una bomba gigante de chicle.

Cosas de esas.

Después de pensarlo durante un par de segundos Louis sacó uno de los cuadernos y empezó a ojearlo, buscando sus mejores obras.

\- Oooh. – Soltó Harry realmente sorprendido cuando vio el primer dibujo. Bueno, eran más bien pinturas porque no solamente había usado grafito. Había colores allí. Había cosas asombrosas en realidad. – Oh Dios mío. – Agregó cuando vio el segundo. – Estoy sentado junto al próximo Vincent Van Gogh?

Louis se sonrojó.

\- No son tan buenos. – Se excusó y Harry le quitó el cuaderno para ver el resto de las pinturas.

\- No seas tan modesto, Louis. Todo lo que veo aquí es una obra de arte. – Susurró deteniéndose en una pintura en especial. Era oscura, había un cuerpo aparentemente desmoronándose. Una parte era normal, había músculos y piel, pero la otra parte sólo eran huesos, y los huesos estaban haciéndose polvo. No estaba seguro qué era lo que le hacía sentir tristeza, agonía y dolor. Quizá era el fondo negro con espirales, quizá era otra cosa. Harry estaba atónito. – Wow, esta es realmente buena.

\- Enserio? – Preguntó, tímido.

\- Sí. Oh, Dios. Has pensado en venderlas? O exponerlas en una de esas galerías de arte? Podrías hacerte famoso! Te imagino en una galería vestido de etiqueta frente a tus pinturas y un montón de gente asombrada con tu trabajo. – Soltó con los ojos entrecerrados, gesticulando con sus manos para darse a entender. Louis estaba sonriendo, pero sólo un poco. – Enserio, no has pensado en mostrar tus obras?

\- Um, no. – Respondió Louis, rascándose la nariz con nerviosismo.

\- Por qué? – Le preguntó Harry casi ofendido. – Podrías ser un poco más profesional y pintar en caballetes, pero wow… mira esto. Cómo lo haces? Parece tan sencillo. De verdad nunca te ha pasado por tu cabeza la idea de ganar dinero con tu arte? – Louis negó con su cabeza. – Oh, Dios. Por qué?

\- Porque jamás pensé que fueran a causar ese impacto. No has visto muchos dibujos y pinturas, verdad? – Harry elevó una ceja. – Has visto más de estos aparte de los míos últimamente? – Preguntó. – Arte.

\- Bueno… he visto los dibujos de mi hermana. Quien por cierto dibuja terrible.

\- Ah. Quizá por eso te parecen TAN buenos. No son nada, son sólo… garabatos.

Harry lo miró, confundido. Louis suspiró y le quitó su cuaderno.

\- Gracias de todos modos. Fue bueno escuchar una crítica.

\- De nada, amigo. Cuando quieras. – Le dijo Harry, quitando su atención de Louis para ver luego a su mamá. Le dieron ganas de presentarlos, pero su mamá lucía peor que la vez anterior.

Se puso de pie, la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a salir de allí.

3

En la cita siguiente Louis estaba de nuevo sentado en la sala de espera como Harry había predicho.

\- Buenos días, futuro artista Louis-algo. – Saludó Harry de sorpresa a Louis, quien bebía café y leía un libro. La portada gritaba que era un libro aburrido así que no tenía planeado hacer preguntas al respecto.

\- Oh, hey. – Dijo Louis tratando de recuperarse del susto. – Vienes con mucha energía hoy. Son las… Oh, nueve de la mañana. – Agregó mirando su reloj de mano.

\- Qué hay con eso?

\- No lo sé. Es muy temprano aún. – Explicó y Harry lo observó sin saber qué decir. Ni siquiera entendía qué había querido decir con eso. Louis se dio cuenta de su confusión y aclaró su garganta para formular una pregunta más fácil. - Siempre eres así de hiperactivo?

\- Siempre eres así de aguafiestas? – Soltó Harry de inmediato.

\- Hey. – Dijo Louis, ofendido. – No soy aguafiestas.

\- Yo tampoco soy hiperactivo. Simplemente no entiendo por qué debo gastar las primeras horas de mi día en silencio y con una mala cara. Me gusta levantarme con el pie derecho.

Louis sonrió.

\- Me gusta tu optimismo.

Harry sonrió también, olfateando el ambiente.

\- Y a mí me gusta el olor de tu bebida.

Dicho eso le quitó el café de sus manos y bebió un sorbo. Louis frunció el ceño como si estuviera asombrado por su comportamiento, como si le pareciera interesante que lo tratara como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Parecía algo aterrado también.

\- Eres raro. – Confesó Louis volviendo a su lectura.

\- Hey, yo no soy el que está leyendo un libro con una portada negra. Qué estás leyendo de todos modos? La Biblia?!

Louis rió y negó con su cabeza.

\- Es ‘Tomlinson’, por cierto.

\- Qué? – Soltó Harry, desconcertado.

\- Llegaste diciendo Louis-algo. Bueno, mi apellido es Tomlinson.

\- Okay. El mío es Styes.

Y la siguiente hora Harry la gastó intentando que Louis lo llamara Harry en lugar de Harold.

4

A medida que pasaron las semanas y las citas, Harry aprendió algunas cosas sobre Louis. La primera y más importante era que odiaba hablar de su vida personal. Bueno, no era como si odiara hablar sobre ello, pero era obvio que le incomodaba. Cada vez que Harry trataba de hacer más intima su amistad, Louis cambiaba el tema de conversación. Quizá no lo hacía apropósito, pero igual Harry entendió por las evasivas de Louis que era muy pronto todavía para intercambiar números y demás.

Lo más lejos que llegó fue en saber que el misterioso Louis Tomlinson tenía un hermano. No le dijo como se llamaba o cuántos años tenía, es más, por lo que sabía podía ser imaginario. Louis no había mostrado signos de estar completamente cuerdo. Una vez había llegado y Louis estaba sentado en el suelo, dibujando. Harry había intentado llamar su atención y Louis simplemente parecía estarlo ignorando o de otra manera estaba temporalmente sordo. Después se disculpó. Y sinceramente Harry deseó no haber escuchado su excusa.

\- A veces me pierdo.

Se pierde?

Qué significaba eso?

Su mente se perdía? Su atención se perdía? Su habilidad para responder a los saludos se perdía? Su vista se perdía? Harry debía recalcar que se puso enfrente de él, e incluso en un punto llegó a agitar su mano casi en el rostro de Louis, pero nada…

Nada.

Se pierde.

Wow.

\- Ojalá yo pudiera perderme. – Confesó.

En realidad a Harry le vendría de puta madre ese extravío mental, visual y existencial. Le serviría cuando su padre llegara a mitad de la noche destruyendo cosas y llorando mientras murmuraba cosas que aún no sucedían. Le serviría para perderse al final de las citas de su mamá, cuando salía cada vez más marchita.

Sí.

Perderse.

Sonaba fenomenal.

**

En una de las citas, mientras esperaba, Harry notó algo.

\- Estás más delgado. – Señaló Harry mirando lo holgado que le quedaba el suéter a Louis. Ese suéter era tan de Louis como su personalidad misteriosa. Recordaba que no le quedaba tan suelto. Mm.

\- Enserio? – Harry asintió. – Entonces supongo que toda esta tortura de dieta está sirviendo. – Comentó casi aliviado.

\- Estás en una dieta? Por qué? Tu peso estaba bien.

Louis le envió una mirada que decía ‘Pfft, por favor’. Y bueno, sí. Louis no era exactamente la representación de la delgadez cuando recién se conocieron, pero tampoco era gordo. Estaba bien. De hecho, um… de hecho estaba bastante bien.

\- Por qué estás haciendo dieta de todos modos? – Preguntó.

\- Para tener vida social.

Ja.

Harry estuvo a punto de reírse pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no había sido una broma.

\- Oh… okay. – Soltó y tuvo que cubrirse la boca.

\- No, vamos, ríete. – Lo incitó Louis sin ninguna pizca de molestia.

\- No. – Dijo Harry.

\- Quieres reírte. Ríete.

\- No! – Repitió, pero Louis sacó su lengua y metió sus dedos índices en su boca, a cada lado. Harry no sabía si reír de diversión o por lo adorable que lucía. De cualquier manera no podía reírse. Nop. Si reía Louis ganaba.

\- Ríete. – Exigió Louis, ahora picándole las costillas.

Oh, Dios. Louis Tomlinson era malvado.

\- No! No, no, no!

La gente a su alrededor ni los volteaba a ver. Quizá si esa fuera su primera vez comportándose como dos niños las cosas estuvieran algo difíciles. Las ancianas sentadas frente a ellos los callaron miles de veces antes de darse por vencidas. Semanas después sólo se limitaban a rodar sus ojos. Pero después ni eso hacían.

A veces soltaban bufidos. Los bufidos eran aceptables.

\- Gané! – Gritó Louis, triunfante cuando Harry cayó al suelo, riéndose mientras se apretaba el estomago.

\- Hiciste trampa! – Se quejó Harry tratando de dejar de reír. Aún sentía los dedos de Louis en sus costillas.

\- Oh, perdón, Harry. – Se disculpó recalcando su nombre, como para mostrarle que ya era capaz de llamarlo apropiadamente. - No sabía que existían reglas.

\- Esa excusa está en el tope de la lista de excusas de un tramposo. – Dijo y Louis se rió.

Harry se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas.

Su mamá ya había salido y los estaba mirando, sonriendo con sus manos puestas bajo su mentón.

Harry se sonrojó y caminó hacia ella para tomarla del brazo y llevarla hacia el coche.

**

Por qué su mamá nunca le había exigido modales cuando retrasaba la presentación con Louis? Por qué nunca le preguntaba quién era ese chico con el que tanto hablaba?

Por qué se mostraba tan desinteresada?

Harry se encontró pensando en eso mientras iba con su mamá rumbo al hospital a causa de otra cita.

Quizá había aprendido finalmente a mantenerse alejada de su vida personal? No, no podía ser. Eso era algo que las mamás nunca terminaban de aprender.

Qué diablos sucedía?

Oh Dios mío! Quizá Louis no existía? Quizá Louis no era una persona real (eso explicaría por qué era tan atractivo y por qué le dirigía la palabra en primer lugar), quizá cuando creía que estaba hablando con él en realidad estaba parloteando solo. Quizá por eso las personas a su alrededor sólo negaban con su cabeza cuando empezaba a tontear con Louis.

Pobre niño loco.

Quizá su mamá no preguntaba nada para no avergonzarlo.

Oh.

Cuando llegara le preguntaría a Louis. Louis no le mentiría.

O sí?

**

Entró raudo buscándolo, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Harry se sentó y esperó a que llegara.

Su mamá terminó con sus dosis de quimioterapia y Louis nunca apareció.

Quizá sí era imaginario después de todo…

5

Cuando su mamá murió Harry deseó que Louis no hubiera dejado de ir a esperar a quien fuera que hubiera estado esperando todos esos meses. Harry tenía amigos, por supuesto que tenía amigos, estaban Liam y Niall… ellos eran geniales, pero ninguno era como Louis. Louis era más… como él. El resto de los amigos de Harry estaban desesperados por crecer y parecer mayores. Harry sólo quería reírse y sentirse encapsulado en aquellos tiempos donde todavía podía mirar hacia las nubes y encontrarle formas de elefantes o caramelos.

La verdad era que Harry tenía dieciséis años. Dieciséis años y su madre había muerto, su padre se estaba quedando loco y su hermana ignoraba todo lo que no tuviera que ver con su enamoramiento de verano.

En el cementerio Harry volteaba hacia todos lados, buscando a Louis. Quizá sucedía como en las películas, pensaba. Quizá Louis llegaba al hospital preguntando por Harry y las enfermeras le decían que Anne había fallecido y Louis lo buscaba y lo encontraba allí.

Entonces quizá podía llegar a su lado y tomarlo de la mano mientras le susurraba al oído que aunque las cosas parecieran estarse yendo a la mierda, en realidad todo iba a estar bien.

Pero no.

Claro que no.

Nada de eso sucedió.

Harry cada vez pensaba más sobre la posibilidad de que Louis fuera producto de su imaginación. Esa deducción tenía sentido. Uno no nada más desaparecía. No podía desaparecer.

Por qué jamás le dio su número de teléfono?

Por qué nunca lo vio llegar después que él? Por qué siempre estaba sentado en ese lugar? Por qué nunca supo qué hacía ahí o a quién esperaba?

Si Louis era real, entonces Louis también había perdido a alguien. Esa era la única razón por la que pudo haber dejado de ir al hospital.

Harry deseó estar con él, haciéndose caras raras y picándose las costillas para al menos aparentar que todo era risas y buenos ratos.

**

Se consiguió un trabajo para ayudarle a su hermana a salir adelante, ya que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado autodestruyéndose.

Era entretenido allí. Tenía amigos-compañeros y al parecer sentían pena por él y no lo trataban mal aunque el jefe le tuviera consideración y le pagara más que al resto (también le prestaba de vez en cuando su auto para darle movilidad). Tampoco se molestaron cuando se dieron cuenta que el jefe les había conseguido un departamento a Harry y a su hermana para que no estuvieran presentes cuando su padre hiciera alguna locura.

Sabían que sucedería, tarde o temprano. Su padre no se dejaba ayudar y el resto de su familia opinaba que era peligroso estar cerca de él. Harry encontraba algo gracioso que su familia se mostrara lo suficientemente preocupada como para dar consejos, pero nunca para abrirles las puertas de su casa.

‘Es un niño muy inquieto’, se quejaban. ‘Ni siquiera lleva buenas notas en la escuela. Y su hermana es de lo peor. Yo no los quiero en mi casa. Para qué? Para ver al chico convertirse en un delincuente? Para verla a ella embarazarse de un conductor de tráiler? Claro que no!’

Su hermana tampoco lucía muy agradecida por lo que tenían y de vez en cuando era algo estúpida y amenazaba con marcharse. Harry no la detenía, aunque se preocupaba. Tenía diecinueve años y el mundo era peligroso, pero su hermana veía todo de una forma totalmente diferente y jamás podía hacerla entrar en razón. Ella sola volvía días más tarde y actuaba como si fueran la familia más normal del mundo.

Era buena para olvidar.

Así como Louis era bueno para perderse.

Ja. Perderse.

Ahora lo entendía.

6

Su jefe le pidió que entregara algunas cosas a otro de los locales que tenían y Harry hizo caso sin hacer preguntas, que era como Harry trabajaba (eso lo hacía un buen empleado, le había dicho Paul). Cuando se dio cuenta que pasaría frente al hospital se arriesgó y le echó un vistazo a la sala de espera.

Louis no estaba. Claro que no estaba. Todavía estaba perdido en Perdidolandia, el lugar exclusivo para las personas imaginarias y los artistas misteriosos y fracasados.

Oh.

Artistas…

Quizá Louis le había hecho caso y había comprado caballetes y había mostrado sus pinturas y lo habían hecho famoso? Eso sonaba bien.

Y era posible.

\- Hey, hacía mucho que no te miraba. – Dijo una de las enfermeras. Harry le sonrió y asintió. – Te puedo ayudar en algo?

\- Mm… – Y si se arriesgaba a preguntarle por Louis, alias Quizá Mi Amigo Imaginario? No creía que la enfermera se sorprendiera demasiado por su locura. Seguramente había lidiado con cosas peores. – Estaba buscando a… un amigo.

\- Lewis? – Preguntó. Harry entrecerró sus ojos tratando de averiguar si hablaban de la misma persona.

\- Louis. – Dijo Harry.

\- Oh, sí. Louis. Nosotras lo llamamos Lewis. - Harry frunció el ceño. Por qué las enfermeras conocían a Louis? Jamás lo había visto charlar con ellas.

Luego soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio. Al menos Louis Tomlinson no era imaginario. Eso ya era ganancia.

\- Sí. Louis. Lewis. Sí. Ese es mi… um, mi amigo.

\- Oh… creo que… a ver… Rose? – Llamó a otra de las enfermeras. La tal Rose volteó hacia ellos, sonriente. – No sabes qué ha pasado con Lewis?

\- Terminó la semana pasada. – Respondió con amabilidad antes de continuar caminando hacia alguna de las habitaciones.

La enfermera que tenía enfrente sacó un bloc de notas y escribió algo en la primera hoja. Después se la tendió a Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Visítalo. – Dijo. – Por favor.

**

De acuerdo… esto era incómodo.

Por qué le habían pedido que lo visitara? Y por qué había hecho caso? Harry tenía cosas que hacer. Tenía que llegar a su casa para asegurarse de que su hermana estuviera allí. Pero la verdad era que Harry estaba ansioso por escuchar la voz de Louis y por verlo. Ni siquiera dudó en seguir la dirección en la hoja amarilla que le había dado la enfermera. Contó los minutos que le faltaban para salir del trabajo y casi corrió en busca del departamento donde vivía Louis.

Tocó con rapidez y la puerta se abrió con rapidez también.

Ah. Louis.

Louis.

Dios mío.

\- H-hey… – Saludó Harry agitando sólo un poco su mano derecha suspendida en el aire.

Louis sonrió y le cedió el paso.

Harry lo miró durante un rato, dudando.

Se veía diferente. Se veía… esbelto. Delgado. Muy delgado. Se veía más alto y como si fuera posible, más atractivo. Su mandíbula ahora era marcada y sus clavículas sobresalían. Y sus brazos. Uh. Brazos. Sus brazos lucían… bien. Fuertes. Atractivos como todo en Louis.

Ese era Louis? Donde había quedado aquél Louis en dieta?

Lucía una gorra color negro, una camisa del mismo color y unos jeans oscuros.

OH. DIOS. MÍO. Podía lucir más apuesto?

Harry de repente sintió la súbita necesidad de restregarse el rostro, caer de rodillas al suelo y gritar como la niña emocionada que llevaba dentro y que sólo salía a relucir cuando veía chicos atractivos.

\- La dieta funcionó! Y el ejercicio. – Comentó Louis al notar la manera en que Harry lo veía.

\- Eh… ya veo.

\- Cómo estás? Quieres algo de tomar? – Preguntó. Harry asintió a ambas cosas.

Louis se esfumó de la habitación y regresó con un vaso de agua.

Harry se tomó la bebida casi de un trago y miró a su alrededor, pensando, ‘con que este es el hogar de El Señor Misterioso. Mm. Concéntrate en otra cosa que no sean los magnéticos ojos de Louis Tomlinson, mira, oh! Qué eso? Libros. Ooohh, interesante! Y qué es eso? Más libros, yey! Y… oh pastillas. Aburrido’.

Louis le señaló uno de los sofás, ofreciéndole que se sentara. Harry sonrió y se sentó, juntando sus manos y escaneando cada cosa a su alrededor.

No sabía por qué, pero de repente algo le resultaba… mal.

Sospechoso.

\- Hey, te perdiste. – Empezó Harry a reclamar. Louis frunció el ceño tratando de entenderlo, y cuando lo hizo rompió en carcajadas nerviosas.

\- Supongo que se podría decir así, sí.

\- Dónde estabas? – Preguntó.

\- Um… Aquí?

Harry soltó un bufido. Se sentía como una novia traicionada. Era raro. Y patético. Pero era más raro, cosa que no quería decir que no fuera patético también.

\- Cuando desapareciste llegué a convencerme de que eras producto de mi imaginación. – Contó y Louis esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque de repente dejaste de ir, y yo había asumido que siempre estarías ahí. Además… no te despediste.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó. Harry se confundió al ver en sus ojos profunda tristeza y arrepentimiento.

\- Nah, está bien. Digo… ya pasó.

\- Sí. – Dijo Louis, sombrío. – Ya pasó.

Gastaron las horas siguientes poniéndose al día. Bueno, Harry fue el que más habló porque Louis todavía era alérgico a hablar sobre su vida personal.

Harry habló sobre la muerte de su madre y sobre cómo se sentía el héroe de la familia ahora que su hermana literalmente dependía de él. También le dijo, con algo de pena, que había dejado sus estudios porque ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer. Louis trató de retribuirle sus historias tan intimas contándole que recién habían vuelto a tener agua.

Agua, eh? Hablar sobre el agua era aceptable. Bueno… el agua era indispensable. El agua se podía considerar un tema personal? A veces.

Como sea. Harry se conformó con el tema del agua.

Su visita terminó cuando llegó la madre de Louis. Por alguna razón todo se puso MUY incómodo.

La mujer parecía un dibujo que se podría poner en las paredes del infierno. Era brusca, castaña y fumaba como chimenea vieja. Tenía tatuajes y vestía como si tuviera cuarenta años menos.

Harry se despidió y mientras regresaba a su casa, se dio cuenta de que había visto algo en la casa de Louis que le parecía familiar.

Era un frasco de pastillas que su madre también tomaba cuando aún estaba viva y enferma.

Después pensó en la gorra color negro de Louis, y en lo delgado que lucía.

Fue inevitable. El corazón de Harry se apretó.

El área donde Harry conoció a Louis era para las personas con cáncer. Bueno, era para los acompañantes de las personas que sufrían de esa enfermedad y eran lo suficientemente amables como para esperarlas las cuatro horas que tardaban dándoles sus dosis de quimioterapia.

Y también eran para los que tenían cita y llegaban temprano.

Harry siempre había pensado (creído – esperado) que Louis fuera un acompañante.

Al final parecía que Louis siempre había sido un paciente.

**

Tenía dieciséis años, su madre estaba muerta, su padre estaba a un paso de perder la cabeza, su hermana era increíblemente rebelde y Louis probablemente tenía cáncer.

Hablemos sobre la injusticia ahora.

7

Intentó actuar como si no supiera nada. Si Louis no le hablaba sobre su enfermedad era porque a) le daba pena, b) todavía no lo aceptaba y c) como muchas cosas en su vida, le incomodaba.

Harry agradeció saber de antemano qué terreno pisaba con Louis. Así al menos no se confundía cuando lo veía débil y temblando. Así al menos tenía la certeza de que Louis mentía cuando le decía que sólo estaba resfriado.

No podía pedir horas libres, pero ya había dejado de trabajar en sus días de descanso. Estaba preocupado por Louis. Sí, Louis era un par de años mayor que él. Tenía dieciocho, seguro. Pero su madre era una drogadicta egoísta y nunca estaba ahí para cuidar a Louis. Además ahora que Harry sabía lo que pasaba con Louis, lo veía más pequeño, en existencia y presencia. Más frágil. Con más tendencia a quebrarse.

De alguna manera se sentía responsable. Quería estar con Louis y poner su mano en su espalda para que supiera que no estaba solo.

A Louis le tomó tiempo para decirle a Harry que tenía algo más que un resfriado. Se rehusaba a que saliera de su boca la palabra ‘cáncer’, pero fue claro en dejarlo entredicho.

Harry tenía las cosas controladas. Tenía tiempo para trabajar, tiempo para cuidar a su hermana y tiempo para visitar a Louis. Las horas se reducían a minutos pero Harry se conformaba con eso.

Le gustaba saber que Louis todavía estaba ahí.

Que su corazón todavía seguía latiendo.

8

Lo acompañó a comprar caballetes y fue paciente hasta que Louis terminó cuatro pinturas para convencerlo de mostrarlas.

Louis cedió.

Y eso era algo que… wow, jamás pensó que lo lograría.

Él, Harry Styles, había convencido a Louis -No Soy Lo Suficientemente Bueno- Tomlinson que mostrara sus pinturas. La artista con la que habían hablado quedó encantada con las pinturas, en especial con la nueva edición del cuerpo desintegrándose.

Más tarde Harry le preguntó cuál era la historia detrás de esa pintura, y Louis le dijo que se trataba de su enfermedad.

Louis tenía cáncer en sus huesos.

9

Paul le quitó sus días de descanso. No lo hizo por ser mala persona, simplemente estaban apretados con el tiempo y uno de los empleados había renunciado. Hizo trabajar más a Harry, y a Harry no le quedó otro remedio que hacerlo y despedirse de las horas que le dedicaba a Louis.

Mientras trabajaba no podía concentrarse. Lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era su padre y Louis.

Esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien.

Sabía que probablemente aún era muy joven para estar preocupado por dos personas que claramente podían salir adelante por sí solas, pero bueno… Harry hacía lo que podía.

Se preocupaba por Louis y por su padre y se preocupaba por preocuparse tanto por ambos.

Nunca se tomaba la oportunidad para preguntarse quién se preocupaba por él.

Porque enserio, quién se preocupaba por Harry?

Nadie.

**

Su padre consiguió ayuda después de un día difícil. Harry estaba implicado y le tocó el peor de los roles.

Sería justo decir que Harry estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida.

Su padre había ido al departamento que compartía con su hermana y había intentado llevárselos a los dos, alegando que no había necesidad de que fueran tan exagerados como para marcharse. Su hermana se escurrió del agarre pero Harry no había podido liberarse. Trató de zafarse, pero eso sólo había puesto violento a su padre y había terminado golpeándolo.

El incidente había ayudado a despertar a su padre. Algo andaba mal con él y debía buscarse ayuda. No podía ir por la vida golpeando gente. Y Harry agradeció que al menos el infierno por parte de su padre terminara.

Aunque su pómulo izquierdo luciera oscuro y levantara miles de preguntas curiosas, continuó con su vida e hizo hasta lo imposible por visitar a Louis, quien simplemente había visto su pómulo conteniendo la respiración y conteniéndose a hacer preguntas también.

Cuando logró ajustar su agenda y llegó frente a la puerta de los Tomlinson, tocó tratando de no lucir tan desesperado. Pero sí estaba desesperado. Claro que estaba desesperado.

Nadie le abría.

\- Louis? – Sin respuesta. Harry se asomó por todas las ventanas. – Johannah?

Nada.

‘…A veces me pierdo’, resonaba en la cabeza de Harry mientras intentaba averiguar si había una ventana en la cocina.

Que Louis gustara de perderse ya no le parecía un chiste a Harry. Le daba miedo. Le causaba casi un ataque de pánico, a decir verdad.

Buscó todas las entradas posibles estando seguro de que Louis estaba ahí. Era un presentimiento que le hacía helar la sangre. El hecho de saberlo con tanta seguridad le hacía sentir el corazón latiéndole en la cabeza y garganta.

Entró y gritó el nombre de Louis una millonésima vez más. Después gritó el nombre de la madre de Louis. Ninguno de ellos contestaba.

Harry encontró a Johannah en la cocina, fumando y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Harry le preguntó por Louis pero la mujer no le contestó.

Maldijo y entró a la habitación, donde encontró finalmente a Louis.

Se detuvo en seco con su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma frenética por la desesperación y el terror.

Estaba en su cama.

Dormido.

Estaba dormido… tenía que estar dormido.

‘Por favor que esté dormido’ Pensó, dudando en acercarse.

Cuando estuvo a centímetros de distancia aguzó su vista y sus piernas y brazos se helaron al notar que Louis no estaba respirando.

10

Había sido grave, pero no había muerto. Había colapsado, eh. Nada grave. No.

A esas alturas un desmayo o una caída de consciencia se medían como NADA. GRAVE.

Nop. Todo estaba bien.

Eh? Qué locura.

A los Tomlinson les gustaba perderse.

Súper raros.

**

Hablando de perderse Harry estaba a punto de perder su empleo. Lo sabía por las miradas que le enviaba Paul cuando llegaba tarde o cuando no llegaba en lo absoluto.

La verdad a Harry ya no le importaba perder su empleo.

Estaba perdiendo todo en la vida.

Qué sentido tenía trabajar y ver esas caras sonrientes, ignorantes del infierno que era su vida últimamente?

Louis se estaba muriendo.

Y nada más importaba. Nada más que pasar cada segundo a su lado.

11

La realización de lo que sentía hacia Louis no le sorprendió.

Louis era un hombre atractivo y humilde. No se aprovechaba de las cosas que podía lograr si quería. Cielos. Si Louis hubiera querido habría tenido una adolescencia de ensueño. Pero no. A cambio qué había elegido?

Dibujar.

Perderse.

Sí… a Louis siempre le había gustado perderse.

**

No estaba preparado para usar la palabra ‘enamorado’, pero sabía que lo que sentía por Louis era algo tan grande como eso. También sabía que lo que sentía simplemente podía deberse a la constante preocupación que sentía por Louis.

Cuando estaban separados pensaba: ‘Quién está con él? Quién lo está cuidando? Qué pasa si Louis vuelve a colapsar y su inútil y egoísta madre no se da cuenta?’

Pero ooh… Louis tenía un hermano, verdad? Un hermano del que Harry todavía no sabía el nombre o la edad. Un hermano del que Harry estaba bastante seguro nunca había existido en primer lugar. Había estado en casa de Louis un montón de veces y jamás había visto a ese misterioso hermano menor. Sólo veía a Johannah fumando, perdiéndose cada vez más en las manchas de la pared y en las constelaciones que había en sus opacos ojos.

Louis tenía un hermano?

Louis tenía padre?

Louis tenía a alguien más? Una tía? Abuela? Primos?

…Alguien?

**

\- Te tiene a ti. – Murmuró Johannah cuando Harry le preguntó si Louis tenía a alguien más aparte de ella. Harry soltó un bufido. La cocina era pequeña y el mantel de la mesa no tenía sentido. Todo olía a humo y la luz era demasiado amarilla. Johannah siempre estaba en la cocina. Diablos, Harry no estaba seguro pero una parte de él creía que Johannah vivía en la cocina. Dormía en la cocina, se bañaba en la cocina. Jamás la había visto en otro lugar de la casa.

\- Louis mencionó que tenía un hermano. – Dijo Harry con seguridad. Jamás se había sentido tan maduro hablando con alguien mayor de edad. Johannah le hacía sentir que él tenía más sentido común. Era un buen sentimiento… pero era, um, era desesperante también. La única persona que había sentido que tenía control sobre su vida era su madre, y eso que tenía una enfermedad que le hacía estar insegura de dormir y poder despertar.

\- Ah. – Soltó Johannah con los ojos cristalinos. Ya estaban así desde el principio, por el humo del cigarro.

\- Dónde está?

\- Lejos. – Dijo con amargura.

\- Con una tía en Montreal? Con alguien en… Canadá?

\- No te ha hablado de él? – Preguntó. Algo curioso era que Johannah no mencionaba el nombre de Louis. Lo ignoraba… era como si no quisiera saber nada de él pero a la vez era en lo único que podía pensar. Harry estaba familiarizado con esa reacción. Su padre había actuado así más o menos todo el maldito tiempo desde que le habían detectado cáncer a su mamá. No, demonios. Johannah y su padre eran la misma cosa. Ambos eran un desastre de alcohol y cigarros y posible cáncer pulmonar. Qué monada.

\- No.

\- No me sorprende. – Soltó Johannah sonriendo. – Murió hace tiempo. – Contó con dolor. – Era un niño todavía. La vida decide actuar de las formas más crueles. Qué clase de Dios decide matar a un niño de diez años?

Harry tragó con fuerza.

Así que, Louis tenía dieciocho años, su madre era egoísta y drogadicta, su padre estaba desaparecido de su vida, su hermano estaba muerto y él tenía cáncer.

Qué es la injusticia de todos modos? Perder en un juego de cartas cuando jurabas que ganarías? Tener que ir a la escuela los sábados? Lavar los platos cuando no era tu turno todavía? Que tu novia te hiciera la misma putada dos veces? Que el maestro te calificara mal en tus exámenes?

Harry salió de la cocina y se sentó al lado de Louis, en su cama.

No estaba despierto, pero tampoco estaba inconsciente. Estaba dormido.

Le acomodó su gorra y lo arropó mejor. Después acarició su mejilla y apoyó su peso en su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

\- Lo siento. – Se disculpó. Su mejilla estaba contra la de Louis en un tacto suave. La piel de Louis era suave. No había comienzo de su barba ni había más imperfecciones. Harry sonrió, pasando el dorso de su mano por debajo del cuello de Louis. No podía permitir que Louis muriera sin antes no haber tenido barba. Eso era inaceptable.

\- Por qué? – Susurró Louis con voz cansada.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Por todo lo que has pasado, supongo.

\- Estás sintiendo pena por mí, Harold? – Preguntó y Harry se rió cuando notó el obvio error. Aunque ya no era un error… le estaba empezando a gustar el nombre ‘Harold’. Lo había hecho apropósito también. Harry no se había movido de la sala de espera hasta que Louis hubiera aprendido que no apreciaba el cambio de nombre. Probablemente Louis soñó esa noche con un ejército de Harry’s que cantaban su nombre y ponían castigos cuando alguno de ellos decía el nombre Harold.

Harry decidió no contestar. En cambio lo apretó más contra su cuerpo. Sólo un poco, gentil.

\- Te voy a invitar a salir mañana.

\- Ahh, una cita. – Susurró. - Las primeras citas siempre son incomodas.

\- No necesariamente. - Dijo Harry, sonriendo.

\- Sorpréndeme entonces.

\- Lo haré.

Dejaron de hablar luego de eso. Louis pronto volvió a dormirse y Harry se sentó al sentir que no era justo para los débiles huesos de Louis que se durmiera sobre él.

La habitación de Louis era cómoda. En cambio al resto de la casa ahí estaba limpio y la iluminación no era molesta.

Se puso de pie, mirando.

Todo estaba limpio. No era posible que Louis limpiara la casa con lo cansado que estaba todo el tiempo.

Ah.

Quizá Johannah no era tan mala madre después de todo.

Sonrió y empezó a observar con más detalle. Nunca se había detenido a inspeccionar las pertenencias de Louis. Se veía aburrido. Tenía más libros que otra cosa y todas sus pinturas ya las había visto. Había una pequeña caja de madera que le daba pena abrir. Obviamente había pertenecido a un niño y hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta que probablemente eran las cosas de su hermano.

Mientras se debatía entre abrirla y marcharse, su vista cayó sobre el libro de portada negra que Louis había estado leyendo cuando todavía eran sólo amigos de espera. Lo abrió y notó que era una guía sobre cómo lidiar con el cáncer. Cómo vivir luego de haber escuchado la noticia. Cómo enfrentarse a los síntomas y había palabras de aliento cuando se estuviera dando por vencido. Harry ojeó el libro durante un rato, hasta que llegó a la última página, la que siempre estaba en blanco. Sólo que esa página no estaba en blanco.

Louis lo había dibujado a él, a Harry. Lo había dibujado tratando de transmitir la hiperactividad que había mostrado en su primera charla.

Harry iba a soltar una carcajada pero recordó que Louis estaba durmiendo, así que negó con su cabeza mientras dejaba el libro en su lugar.

12

De acuerdo. Las cosas entre ellos estaban estancadas en SÓLO AMIGOS, y eso apestaba, enserio. Harry se esforzaba en dejarle claro a Louis que algo más que una amistad estaba sucediendo entre ellos… y sí, quizá era la diferencia de edades? Quizá era que ambos eran hombres? Quizá era porque Louis no se sentía atraído hacia su de alguna manera infantil pero ya varonil físico?

Maldita sea.

Había empezado con los abrazos y Louis no había dicho nada negativo al respecto. Incluso cuando Harry sabía que Louis era un hombre de Nada De Abrazos porque al parecer le reducía su hombría. Ah, y también porque los abrazos estaban en su lista de cosas que lo ponían incómodo. Y esa lista era enorme.

Esa inacabable lista incluía las miradas que duraban más de lo que era necesario. Cuando sus piernas entraban en contacto al estar sentados el uno al lado del otro. Cuando Harry se acercaba demasiado a su rostro. Cuando Harry tocaba su brazo. Cuando Harry le sonreía sin razón aparente. Cuando Harry se acostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba. Cuando Harry se acostaba a su lado, lo abrazaba y pasaba una pierna por su torso. Cuando Harry jugaba con su nariz. Cuando Harry estaba ahí. Cuando Harry respiraba. Cuando Harry parpadeaba. De acuerdo, lo último no estaba en su lista pero últimamente Louis sacaba a relucir su tic de incomodidad cuando Harry hacía absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

Louis se empezaba a rascar los brazos cuando estaba incómodo. Louis se mordía los labios cuando quería decir algo pero no estaba seguro de decirlo. Los tics de Louis eran fáciles de notar, pero difíciles de digerir. Qué se suponía que debía hacer Harry cuando Louis estuviera incomodo tocando su mano o recibiendo un abrazo? Qué podía hacer para remediarlo?

Usualmente remediaba las cosas yéndose. Pero irse de pronto ya no fue una opción.

Louis empezó a comer cada vez menos. Louis empezó a bajar más de peso. Louis empezó a perder sentido del humor por el dolor de sus huesos. Louis empezó a tener menos ganas de levantarse de la cama. Louis siempre estaba temblando. Louis de repente empezó a ser sincero.

Y eso, de alguna manera, fue el principio del fin de todo.

13

Antes de que todo se pusiera sombrío y falto de sonrisas Harry y Louis tuvieron su cita.

No fue algo que wow, podía ganar el premio a la mejor de las primeras citas, pero la pasaron bien. Harry manejó bastante atento todo el tiempo y Louis jamás le preguntó hacia dónde lo llevaba. Sólo murmuraba ‘espero que sea algo bueno porque mi trasero está empezando a entumirse’, como el encantador hombre que era.

El viaje fue largo. Harry en ningún momento pensó que no valdría la pena.

Cuando Louis se dio cuenta hacia donde iban, casi se volvió loco de alegría.

\- Wow! La playa! Harry… yo… oh Dios mío. – Bajó del auto con las manos en su cabeza y su boca abierta en total sorpresa y shock. – Oh Dios mío. Oh Dios mío.

Harry sonrió con emoción por haber hecho algo bien y Louis se puso serio y formal cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Harry nada más se acercó un poco para colocar una mano en su hombro antes de regresar al auto.

El tacto podía pasar a ser de lo más normal pero Louis se dio cuenta del significado y tragó con fuerza, avergonzado.

La mano de Harry en el hombro de Louis gritaba: Me di cuenta que también llevas a una niña emocionada por dentro. Me sé tú secreto, chico malo.

\- Eres tan malvado. Eres el diablo. – Comentó y Harry soltó una risita boba, distante.

Louis caminó hacia el agua para mojar sus pies.

No hizo falta preguntarle, ya que era demasiado obvio que Louis no visitaba la playa muy a menudo. Harry no había tenido tiempo de apreciar la vista porque literalmente todo el viaje había estado rogando que no lo detuvieran. Su jefe había sido un ángel, literalmente, al haberle prestado su auto y habría sido terrible que no hubieran completado su destino. Harry era muy joven para manejar y lo peor que pudo haberles sucedido era que le pusieran una multa o los llevaran de regreso a sus casas en un coche patrulla.

Ja. Esa habría sido una primera cita bastante memorable.

**

Harry se había ido preparado. Bueno… más o menos.

Se dirigió a la cajuela del auto y sacó tres paquetes de bombones, galletas y un frasco de Nutella. Louis se rió cuando dedujo el plan de su primera cita.

Se tuvo que poner en una posición pensante (sus piernas separadas, apoyado más en una que en la otra, con sus brazos cruzados y una mano en su mentón) porque sí… así era Louis Tomlinson. Un idiota.

Y era despistado también. Muy despistado.

\- Playa. S’mores. Buena vista. Buena compañía. Buen clima. – Dijo con solemnidad. – Te superaste, Harold.

\- Califícame! – Pidió entusiasmado mientras buscaba un lugar en donde armar la fogata.

\- Por el momento tienes un 9 de 10. Ya veremos cómo queda tu calificación para el final de la cita. – Dijo casi desafiante.

Harry asintió, feliz.

Fue un martirio poder prender la fogata porque no tenía cerillas. Así que ambos tuvieron que gastarse las primeras horas conviviendo como cavernícolas, tratando de hacer fuego con rocas.

En un punto Louis se rindió y se alejó. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciendo y golpeando rocas como para notar hacia dónde se estaba marchando.

Minutos después cayó en cuenta de su soledad y buscó a Louis con su vista.

No tardó demasiado en ubicarlo.

\- Mm.

Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio caminando hacia él todo contento.

Lo vio sentarse en la arena con expresión seria, después apartó las rocas de Harry, que ya estaban calientes y algo humeantes, algo que para Harry era un logro de los mayores porque claramente significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Louis sacó una cajetilla de cerillas y acercó el fuego a las ramitas que Harry había juntado.

\- Y se hizo el fuego, señoras y señores! – Cantó Louis cuando las llamas se expandieron por toda la fogata de Harry.

Harry trató de no mostrar su entusiasmo y se alejó un poco más de las piedras que rodeaban la fogata.

\- Ahora bailemos. – Dijo Louis tendiéndole su mano de pie a su lado.

Harry soltó un bufido, dudando en tomar la mano de Louis.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque hemos hecho fuego. – Explicó como si fuera obvio. - Tenemos que saltar sobre nuestros pies y golpear nuestra boca con nuestras palmas para agradecerle al Dios del fuego por este increíble milagro. – Comentó y después ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

\- Estás loco. – Dijo Harry aceptando la mano de Louis finalmente.

\- No tienes idea.

**

Louis pudo haber prendido el fuego pero Harry asó los bombones e hizo los S’mores. No obstante, porque Louis era el hombre más maligno del universo, le dijo que quería un bombón asado y que no lo quemara porque no le gustaba que tuviera tantas cenizas.

\- No quieres también que te lo dé en la boca, señor Tomlinson? – Le preguntó Harry, retándolo.

Louis mostró sus mejores dotes actorales y no le rió a su comentario. Puso una cara seria y le habló como si estuvieran teniendo una charla de lo más formal.

\- Sí… por qué no. Suena bien.

Harry soltó un bufido y se rió. Pero lo hizo. Asó un bombón con cuidado de no quemarlo, lo picó con un cubierto que Louis había traído junto con las cerillas y acercó el bombón a su boca.

Louis lo recibió y empezó a hacer ruidos de gusto total por lo que estaban saboreando sus papilas gustativas. Por su parte Harry trató de ignorar los miles de pensamientos inapropiados que habían entrado a su cabeza y se comió su bombón, que segundos atrás había estado cubierto de fuego y ahora estaba lleno de cenizas.

Charlaron sobre cosas superficiales. Louis miró a dos gaviotas apareándose e hizo una alabanza por lo hermosamente obscena que era la naturaleza. Harry intentó hacer maniobras olvidadas, como dar una vuelta completa sin lastimarse. Cuando se dio cuenta que podía hacerlo intentó hacer una vuelta doble y cayó torpemente sobre su espalda.

Louis, como el súper buen amigo que era, se burló de él mientras lo incentivaba a hacer cosas más entretenidas.

\- Si haces una vuelta triple estoy seguro que no te fracturarás el cuello. – Comentó entre risas de forma sarcástica.

Harry le mostró su dedo del medio y Louis se rió más fuerte.

Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando Louis le dio su calificación final.

\- Había bajado a siete por el asunto del fuego. Pero luego subió a ocho por el bombón que me diste en la boca. Pero sabes qué te ayudó a subir a 10? – Preguntó. Harry subió sus cejas, casi emocionado por tener un diez. – Las gaviotas. Le dio un sentido de playa turista con los desnudos, pero nosotros fuimos más afortunados. Qué probabilidades hay de que puedas ver a dos gaviotas apareándose? – Dijo y elevó sus brazos, como si su vida hubiera sido completada. – Amo la naturaleza.

\- Um, entonces tengo 10? – Preguntó Harry, tímido.

\- Claro que tienes 10. Ojalá tenga el tiempo suficiente para poder sacarte yo a pasear. - Comentó, pensativo. Harry lo observó con algo de pena, porque de repente Louis lucía triste. - Llevarme a la playa fue un movimiento decente. Estuvo bien. – Agregó luego de un rato.

\- A dónde me llevarías tu?

Louis lo miró y sonrió.

\- A las estrellas.

14

Johannah pasó de ser inútil y egoísta a ser completamente inútil y egoísta. Al menos antes no llegaba a su casa riéndose como si estuviera pasando el mejor tiempo de su vida. Al menos antes no llegaba con hombres que probablemente eran un par de años mayores que Louis y los besaba enfrente de él y tenía sexo con ellos en su habitación sin ser muy callada Louis respecto.

Louis no hablaba sobre ello pero Harry podía apreciar que la conducta de su madre no era su mayor prioridad en esos momentos.

Pero entonces… qué lo era?

Parecía pensar en algo. Algo grande. Grandísimo. Algo que lo hacía perderse con más regularidad. A veces Harry se asustaba por todo el tiempo que Louis podía estar mirando a la nada, concentrado y casi entretenido (detalle que lo asustaba aún más). Una vez lo había encontrado con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo. Su respiración era tranquila pero en un principio no había notado que estaba vivo.

‘Oh Dios mío, Louis, no, no, no, no!’, pensó. Cuando Louis soltó un suspiro Harry pudo volver a respirar y lo abrazó y le dejó un ruidoso beso en su mejilla.

Eso trajo a la realidad a Louis. Y no pareció agradarle pero tampoco pareció disgustarle.

Louis era malo en toda esa cosa de demostrar claramente lo que sentía.

Y lo más bizarro era que Harry se estaba acostumbrando a ello.

Se estaba ajustando a Louis. A su enfermedad, a su carácter, a su vida. De hecho empezó a pensar como Louis, y se dio cuenta, increíblemente, que Louis no lo veía como a un amigo más.

Louis no dejaba que nadie se acercara. Louis probablemente era uno de los tipos más antisociales del siglo XXI pero era obvio que tenía más amistades aparte de Harry. Louis simplemente no trataba igual a los demás. Con Harry era más amable y atento. Con Harry se esforzaba más en mantener las cosas bien.

\- Quién era ese hombre? – Le preguntó Harry tratando de no sonar como una novia posesiva y celosa y terrible. Por el rostro de Louis jamás pasó un atisbo de molestia, tampoco había molestia en el tono de su voz, y quizá eso se debía a que se sentía mal. O quién sabe? Quizá Louis también se estaba acostumbrando a Harry; a sus preguntas para nada sutiles cuando veía a un extraño saliendo de la casa de Louis, que luego de hablarlo entre ellos terminaba siendo uno de sus tantos amigos de los que nunca hablaba.

\- Nadie. – Contestó débilmente.

\- Enserio? A mí no me pareció que tenía cara de ‘nadie’. Era uno de tus amigos? De esos que te visitan cuando se dan cuenta que algo no anda bien?

\- Mm. – Dijo asintiendo.

\- Genial. Se veía agradable.

Louis sonrió y Harry tomó su mano.

\- Tienes frío? – Louis asintió. Harry lo arropó mejor, aunque era imposible. – Mejor? – Louis negó con su cabeza, con una sonrisa que gritaba que sólo estaba siendo tonto al respecto. Harry movió las mantas casi hasta cubrir su cabeza. – Sigues teniendo frío? – Le preguntó y Louis volvió a asentir. – Mmmm. Qué podré hacer para remediarlo? – Se susurró a sí mismo, mirando la habitación. - Oooh, se me ocurre una idea.

\- Cuál? – Quiso decir pero la voz le salió terrible, así que aclaró su garganta y volvió a formular la pregunta. – Cuál?

\- Así.

Harry lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo lo suficientemente fuerte sin lastimarlo y así se quedaron hasta que Louis se durmió.

Harry nunca se había sentido así… tan tranquilo con su vida. Aunque sabía que tenía problemas, no se sentía atrapado ni pesimista.

Se sentía bien. Y los créditos iban para Louis, quien cada vez le hacía sentir como si estuvieran en una relación.

Para estar completamente seguro que eran más que amigos tuvo que pasar algo vergonzoso y totalmente innecesario, pero wow. Louis sentía algo por él. Después de eso nada importaba.

Caroline era una de las amigas de su hermana. Era coqueta y era obvio que estaba enamorada de Harry. Siempre tenía excusas para pasar el rato en su departamento y de vez en cuando convencía al mundo (incluido Harry) que sería una buena idea que durmiera allí. Harry, sin sospechar nada estaba dejando quedarse a la chica que le pondría un nombre a su relación con Louis.

Louis, que nunca de los nunca salía de su casa a menos que estuviera acompañado de Harry, una noche llegó a la puerta y tocó muy quedamente. Había ido en taxi y su mamá lo había acompañado.

Su hermana había abierto. No estaban dormidos todavía. Harry estaba haciendo la cena y Caroline le estaba ayudando.

Louis entró, sonriente, buscándolo. Al parecer quería darle una noticia. Fuera cual fuera al parecer era una buena. Harry se dio cuenta que Louis había llegado por el sonido de su voz cuando preguntó por él, pero no pensó que algo estuviera mal en toda la imagen.

Era él haciendo la cena.

Eh? No había nada de malo en ello.

Cuando Louis asomó su cabeza por la puerta, tímido, Caroline le estaba susurrando algo a Harry al oído. En realidad lució peor de lo que era, porque Caroline sólo le estaba diciendo algo gracioso que Gemma había hecho y Harry había carcajeado, pero para Louis fue como si la chica fuera una muy grata compañía para Harry y prefiriera pasar una vida a su lado que con él.

Louis frunció el ceño.

Harry salió de la cocina para recibirlo y cuando le preguntó qué buenas nuevas traía, Louis le dijo que no era nada importante y después desapareció de allí. Harry lo persiguió y lo vio subirse a un taxi. En el taxi estaba Johannah, seria y fumando, como siempre.

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir. Intentó marcarle siendo consciente que seguirlo hasta su casa sería demasiado pero Louis no le contestó sus llamadas.

Tan pronto como pudo, al día siguiente, intentó arreglar las cosas con Louis aunque no tenía idea qué diablos había sucedido. Simplemente sabía que sentía que algo estaba mal y no quería tener esa sensación en su pecho. Quería estar feliz con Louis, quería poder verlo de nuevo y abrazarlo fuerte, fuerte, fuerte sin lastimarlo y sin tener que sentir incomodidad.

Cuando llegó, Johannah lo interceptó antes de que pudiera tocar la manija de la puerta de Louis.

\- Qué quieres, Harry? – Le preguntó.

Harry frunció el ceño. Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? De qué se había perdido? Por qué esa mujer y su extraño hijo estaban actuando como si hubiera hecho algo terrible?

Había hecho algo terrible? Oh Dios mío, quizá sí lo había hecho y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

\- Quiero hablar con Louis. – Respondió finalmente, sintiéndose raro de tener que dar explicaciones cuando era obvio por qué estaba allí.

\- Um… no creo que eso sea posible ahora. – Le explicó Johannah de brazos cruzados. Lucía incomoda y algo fuera de lugar. Harry sintió ganas de recalcar el hecho de que había elegido un momento bastante absurdo para jugar el papel de madre ejemplar, pero guardó silencio. No sería una buena idea empezar a pelear con Johannah porque primeramente, estaba en su casa. No podía faltarle el respeto en su propia casa, verdad?

\- Volveré más tarde entonces. – Dijo y Johannah asintió.

Después regresó a la cocina y eso fue todo. Ni siquiera se quedó para asegurarse de que Harry había salido.

Um… Sospechoso.

Harry abrió la puerta de la habitación de Louis y se quedó de pie, observando. No podía ver nada de interés pero podía escucharlo en el baño. Al principio pensó en esperar a que saliera, pero cuando notó que estaba vomitando, le pareció algo rudo de su parte quedarse para que se diera cuenta que estaba ahí. Obviamente Louis estaba molesto o algo así? No, era más que obvio que estaba molesto y si lo había estado evitando era por una razón, y esa razón quizá implicaba que quería charlar en un momento donde no tuviera restos de vomito en su ropa o cabello.

Harry cerró la puerta con cuidado y regresó a su casa.

Luego volvería.

Mañana, probablemente.

**

Harry no lo planeó pero tuvo problemas con su agenda. Trató de llamar a Louis para explicarle el por qué de su repentina ausencia pero Louis rechazaba todas sus llamadas como ya era usual. Harry no tenía nada de tiempo. Literalmente sólo podía llegar de su trabajo para dormirse y nada más.

Un día sin importar qué tan poco tiempo tuviera, fue a la casa de los Tomlinson. Eso fue lo primero que hizo, aunque más que nada necesitaba una siesta colosal.

La puerta estaba abierta. Harry pudo oír a Louis en su habitación pero no había señales de Johannah. Entró y sonrió al ver a Louis preparándose para dormir.

\- Dejaste la puerta abierta. – Le anunció Harry. Louis sólo asintió. – Pueden entrar a robarte cosas, sabes. Cosas como la nevera, o la televisión de la sala, o los sofás. - Louis volvió a asentir. Harry se sentó a su lado y no pudo evitar comenzar a acariciarle una de sus mejillas. – Hey, qué tienes?

\- Um… me estoy muriendo? – Soltó, indeciso. Después esbozó una sonrisa débil.

\- Ja, ja. – Dijo Harry, fingiendo. – No, enserio. Qué tienes? No has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas y aquél día que fuiste a mi casa… te sentí raro. Pasó algo? Algo conmigo? Hice algo mal o…

\- No. Sólo… – Se cubrió el rostro y Harry soltó un quejido al ver lo delgados que estaban sus brazos. A veces le gustaba cerrar sus ojos y recordar a Louis exactamente como lucía cuando lo conoció en la sala de espera. Con carne y lleno de malas miradas por regalar. – Fui estúpido.

\- Estoy seguro que no fuiste estúpido. Algo te hizo ponerte así, y puedo deducir que fue por algo que yo hice. Dime.

\- Me dieron… celos. – Explicó. La sinceridad ya había empezado. Harry se preguntó si en ese estado podía hacerlo hablar sobre su hermano y su padre. Pero probablemente no era una buena idea así que desechó el plan. – Esa chica estaba muy cerca de ti, y tú te veías contento y sentí que… yo sólo traía cosas malas a tu vida. Por los problemas de mi enfermedad y por todo el drama que hay en mi casa y con… um, mi mamá.

\- No, está bien. – Dijo Harry tomando su mano, sintiendo como temblaba entre la suya. – Está bien. – Repitió. – Esa chica se llama Caroline y tiene como veinticinco años. Así que… puf, no es legal. – Explicó y Louis se rió.

\- Supongo que soy un novio celoso entonces. – Confesó Louis y Harry casi se ahogó con su propia saliva.

Novios?

OH DIOS MÍO.

Novios, novios, novios de verdad o novios sólo por bromear al respecto? Harry miró a Louis tratando de leerlo. Ayudaba que en ese instante fuera tan transparente como el agua. Y oh Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío, oh Dios mío.

Louis no estaba bromeando.

Novios.

Mm.

\- Somos… novios?

Louis lo miró sin entender.

\- No lo somos? – Preguntó.

Harry se sonrojó y no desperdició el tiempo haciendo preguntas innecesarias.

\- Sí. Sí lo somos. Por eso siempre pones esa cara aterrada que tanto me gusta cuando intento acurrucarme contigo. No me estoy quejando, de acuerdo? Sólo… estoy recalcando cuanto me gusta esa cara que haces. Mira… – Se echó a su lado en la cama y lo abrazó con sus piernas y brazos. Después se asomó para ver si Louis estaba haciendo esa cara. – Esa! Esa cara es la que me gusta. Puedo besarla? Tu cara? Puedo? – Dijo demasiado feliz como para poder soportarlo.

Louis sólo se rió antes de ser atacado a besos por el infame Harry Styles.

15

Suponía que habían empezado a salir?

Um, sí… claro. Harry estaba 90% seguro de que Louis y él estaban saliendo. Aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada que tuviera que ver con la definición de ‘salir’. Porque no salían. Lo más lejos que podía ir Louis antes de que Harry se sintiera perdido y en problemas era al servicentro que había a dos cuadras de la casa de los Tomlinson.

Louis era técnicamente mayor que Harry. Mayor en todos los aspectos posibles, pero igual, Harry miraba a Louis y sólo veía a un niño falto de amor maternal y falto de felicidad.

No lo conocía todavía lo suficiente como para saber cuáles eran sus sueños o qué era lo que su novio (ja, novio. Sentía mariposas en el estomago cuando le gritaba al mundo y a su consciencia que tenía un novio súper atractivo)…o qué era lo que su novio necesitaba para sentirse completo.

Quizá antes de morir quería llegar a ser un artista reconocido?

Quizá quería casarse y tener hijos? Dejar algo de descendencia?

Quizá quería arreglar su relación con Johannah? Quizá quería tener una charla con ella sobre toda la mierda que había en sus vidas para al menos morir teniendo la certeza de que su vida era una porquería y no solamente se lo estaba imaginando?

Quizá quería ser poeta? Porque ugh, Louis era todo un romántico. Su boca no sabía decir cosas bonitas, pero sus manos eran buenas.

…Las manos de Louis eran buenas.

Um.

16

Louis empezó a abrazarlo con frecuencia, algo que Harry jamás pensó poder presenciar. Porque pfft… Louis dando abrazos tan fácil como lo era el hecho de respirar? Nop. No sonaba como algo que pudiera pasar en esa vida. Quizá en otra, cuando Harry fuera un indigente en Tijuana y Louis fuera un atractivo turista con tendencia a darle amor a los más necesitados. Pero no. Wow. Louis Tomlinson, alias No Se Me Da Bien Esa Cosa De Abrazar de repente encontraba preciso prenderse de su cuerpo y besar su mejilla y cuello. TODO EL TIEMPO.

A Harry le gustaba que Louis fuera amoroso. Le ENCANTABA, por supuesto. Pero le encantaría aún más si su novio no estuviera enfermo y no existiera la posibilidad de que Louis le diera todos esos abrazos y besitos como una manera de decir ‘adiós, Harry, te voy a extrañar’.

No.

Era muy pronto para que Louis se estuviera despidiendo, verdad? Aún le faltaba ser medicado con más quimioterapia y pastillas y otras cosas. Cuando recién había conocido a Louis sólo iba a citas que consistían en hacerle chequeos.

Cuando dejó de verlo fue cuando entró a lo que a Harry le gustaba llamar ‘muerte lenta’.

Harry a veces no entendía por qué los enfermos de cáncer accedían a que les inyectaran algo tan peligroso y mortal como la enfermedad en sí. Estaban tan desesperados por seguir vivos que preferían pasar meses (tal vez años y no precisamente consecutivos) sin cabello, débiles, enfermos y con dolor, cuando existía más o menos un 10% de probabilidad de que vencieran el cáncer? Oh, y sí que podían ‘vencerlo’ pero no les daban la garantía de que no volvería a reaparecer con el tiempo.

Qué era la injusticia? …Algo que no era justo, seguro.

Harry tenía otra definición. La injusticia era cuando te enfermabas de algo tan serio como el cáncer a tus míseros dieciocho años y no tenías el apoyo de tu familia ni tenías la certeza de casarte y tener hijos y ver a tus hijos crecer o convertirte a ti mismo en un artista amado y admirado por las masas. La injusticia era cuando tenías el cerebro de un artista y tenías en cuenta que no tendrías tiempo para demostrarlo.

La injusticia era cuando tu vida estaba tan hecha trizas que creías que todo se pondría bien porque te habías enamorado del hombre al que le gustaba perderse. Pero enamorarse del hombre al que le gustaba perderse era algo bueno, porque al menos ya era otra cabeza y otro mundo que te apoyaba y te daba besos delicados en tu cuello y te abrazaba fuerte y te susurraba cosas al oído, quizá canciones que él mismo había inventado. Canciones que hablaban sobre lo mucho que le gustaba el olor de tu cuerpo, o lo hermosa que le parecía tu sonrisa.

La injusticia era cuando todo estaba tan perfecto en tu vida que olvidabas que tu novio tenía cáncer.

La injusticia era cuando la vida te abofeteaba con amor.

Era como que, hey, Harry. Bang! Ahí te va Louis Tomlinson, es un muchacho que tiene un corazón de oro y no se lo está pasando muy bien en estos momentos. Qué te parece si le das la oportunidad de conocerte? Vamos, será divertido. Si le hablas te enamorarás de él. Será hermoso pero te va a doler. Además tiene algo así como una fecha de caducidad? Sí… te hará feliz durante un par de meses, quizá años si tienes suerte. Pero luego te lo vamos a quitar. Y ya no lo podrás ver nunca. Jamás. Así que disfrútalo, eh?

Maldita injusticia.

Maldito amor.

Maldita vida.

Maldito todo.

17

Harry estaba tan extasiado con la idea de tener un novio que sentía que flotaba cuando iba en camino a su trabajo. Jamás había tenido espacio en su cabeza para verse a sí mismo con pareja. De hecho la sola idea le daba risa, porque tenía un montón de cosas más importantes por hacer, pero… oohh, Louis.

Louis era una excepción, porque Louis le había gustado como nunca jamás le había gustado nadie. Sería justo decir que Louis le gustaba más que la comida. Le gustaba más que la música. Más que ver la tv. Más que nada en general.

Sentía ese ‘algo’ que nadie le había contado que sentiría una vez que estuviera enamorado. No sentía mariposas en su estomago, porque las mariposas eran lindas y agradables, pero lo que sentía en su estomago cuando miraba a Louis le hacía temblar y doler su cuerpo. Sentía una mezcla de felicidad, desespero y terror. Terror, sí, porque estaba enamorado de un hombre y la sociedad era cruel. Sabía que no podía salir agarrado de la mano de Louis sin escuchar comentarios malintencionados o miradas de asombro y desaprobación (y no es como si pudieran de todos modos porque Louis apenas y podía caminar hacia el baño). Sentía felicidad porque wow, Louis. Ni en sus más locas fantasías se hubiera imaginado que Louis lo quería tanto como ahora le dejaba saber con su radical cambio de comportamiento.

Pasó de ser serio a no callarse casi nunca. Ja! Era tierno. Le gustaba robarse la comida de su plato también. Y le gustaba rascarle la cabeza a Harry hasta que él mismo se quedaba dormido, y lo adorable era que Louis continuaba rascando su cabeza con cuidado aún cuando estaba en su quinto sueño. Y le gustaba contar chistes bobos. Chistes que le arrojaba como granadas en los momentos más raros. Como cuando Harry le había pedido prestado el baño para mear y Louis, desde su cama, le había dicho:

\- Hey, Harold? – Y Harry casi se había infartado porque Louis le había hablado con un tono de voz que denotaba que hablaría sobre un tema de importancia nacional. – Había una vez una cereza caminando por la calle, casi comiéndose el mundo y pasó por un edificio de paredes cristalinas y se detuvo para admirarse y bien sorprendida dijo oohh “CERE-ZA-YO”?

Dios mío.

Harry se había reído hasta las lágrimas en el cuarto de baño de los Tomlinson y había sido una experiencia extraña pero divertida.

Pero ahora con las sensaciones que sentía cuando estaba con Louis; sentía desespero porque contrario al resto de las parejas que sabían que sí, uno de ellos moriría antes que el otro pero no pensaban en ello porque probablemente faltaban muchos, muchos, muchos años para que sucediera… Harry sabía que podía perder a Louis en una semana, o en dos, en un mes.

Quería pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con su novio. Quería dormir con él, bañarse con él, desayunar, comer y cenar con él. Incluso quería acompañarlo cada vez que le tocara medicarse con quimioterapia, pero el maldito trabajo no le dejaba hacer la mitad de esas cosas.

Ahora; las parejas normales tenían el privilegio de poder discutir. Diablos, incluso podían pasar enojados durante semanas enteras simplemente porque podían. Pero Harry y Louis? Nah. Ellos no podían hacer eso.

Harry creía que tenía todo muy bien controlado respecto a sus indiferencias pero algo sucedió y ese algo le hizo darse cuenta que no todo sucedía acorde a lo planeado.

**

No era un secreto que su hermana estaba enamorada del chico malo de su curso escolar. Harry lo había visto un par de veces y su sola mirada gritaba PELIGRO! Pero sabía que aunque quisiera no podía mantener a su hermana alejada de ese imbécil. Además se olvidó de la existencia de ese chico gracias a que estaba en un estado tal de éxtasis con Louis que ya empezaba a entender el comportamiento tonto de su hermana. Como sea, el chico se llamaba Zayn (eh? Nombre raro, apariencia rara y personalidad rara) y tenía como característica principal el hecho de que le gustaba la violencia.

Harry no había estado muy actualizado en la vida amorosa de su hermana pero la había notado preocupada, como si tuviera un secreto también. Harry había pensado que no podía ser peor que su secreto (que saliera con un hombre dos años mayor que él y que dicho hombre tuviera cáncer y una madre con problemas mentales. Y no exactamente eso era algo erróneo, simplemente era grave y preocupante). Dejó pasar las miradas llenas de auxilio en su hermana y la próxima vez que supo de Zayn fue cuando Caroline llamó a Harry para decirle:

\- Ya viste a tu hermana?

\- Qué? – Le preguntó. Estaba en casa de Louis y no quería sonar tan interesado, ya que Louis sabía quién era la que estaba hablando. Celos, decían sus gestos.

\- Ya la viste? – Repitió Caroline. Parecía divertida y desafiante.

\- Um, no. Salí del trabajo y… fui a otra parte. – Contó y Caroline no dijo nada durante un par de segundos. Louis estaba mirando a Harry, preguntándole mudamente por qué diablos esa chica tenía su número de celular.

\- Deberías ir a tu departamento. – Dijo con un tono sospechoso. – De verdad… deberías ir.

\- Qué sucede? Mi hermana está en problemas?

\- Deberías ir.

\- Caroline. – Le dijo Harry con sus dientes apretados. Se estaba cansando de ese juego estúpido que aparentemente consistía en leer los pensamientos de la chica que más odiaba Louis en ese instante. – Dime por qué es tan importante que vaya a mi departamento ahora?

\- Recuerdas a Zayn? – Harry le dijo que sí. – Tu hermana sale con él. Sí, dejaron de ser sólo amigos hace semanas y desde entonces me di cuenta que Zayn no era la mejor opción. Noté que la quería nada más para coger, verás. – Contó y Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Qué?!

\- Ya no es virgen. – Dijo Caroline. A Harry le dio la sensación de que Caroline se estaba riendo. – Se supone que no debo decirte a ti o a nadie qué fue lo que sucedió hoy, por eso mejor te digo que vayas a tu departamento. Tu hermana no te está esperando, ella sabe que estás ocupado con otras cosas. Sabe que tiene toda la noche para planear una forma sobre cómo ocultar lo que sucedió hoy, irse a dormir y evitarte hasta que todo desaparezca y no te des cuenta que algo salió mal.

\- Qué demonios, Caroline?

\- Ve a tu departamento. – Dijo una vez más y cortó la llamada.

Harry se quedó mirando el suelo durante una eternidad. Y Louis, a su lado, no se atrevía aún a romper el silencio.

\- Me tengo que ir. – Dijo y Louis tomó su mano.

\- Está todo bien? – Preguntó. Harry suspiró y le dijo que no sabía. – De acuerdo… me llamas cuando llegues, sí?

Harry se puso de pie y asintió.

**

Resultó que Gemma había tenido una pelea con Zayn y la había abofeteado. El daño no era mucho, pero había señales de que había sucedido y Harry vio todo rojo y de la nada estaba temblando lleno de ira y de pensamientos homicidas.

Recordó a tiempo que Louis le había dicho que lo llamara, y lo hizo, pero al final sólo terminó siendo una de las peores ideas desde la sed de conquista de Adolf Hitler.

\- Qué vas a hacer? – Le había preguntado Louis por la línea luego de que le contara toda la historia.

\- Iré a buscarlo. Lo voy a golpear… lo voy a matar. Cómo se atreve a tocar a mi hermana?!

\- Harry… no puedes ir a golpearlo. Es peligroso. Te puedes meter en prob…

\- No me importa, Lou! Si estuvieras aquí y pudieras ver a Gemma me entendieras! Necesito ir a buscar a ese hijo de puta y molerlo a golpes para que no lo vuelva a hacer.

\- Harry, no. – Le dijo Louis. – No es una buena idea… Son niños. No saben lo que hacen.

\- Me importa un carajo si sabe o no lo que hace ese imbécil. Golpeó a mi hermana y yo lo golpearé a él. – A esas alturas Harry estaba casi corriendo por la calle. Zayn vivía cerca. Le faltaban ocho cuadras para llegar.

\- Piensa, Harry. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con sus padres. Cuéntales sobre lo que sucedió y ellos decidirán cuál es la mejor forma de solucionar el problema. – Dijo Louis intentando razonar con él. Pero Harry en esos momentos había perdido todo rastro de raciocinio.

Colgó la llamada cuando vio a Zayn con su grupo de amigos. Intentó guardarse el celular pero no acertó el primer intento y le pareció fabuloso tirar su celular al suelo sin detenerse.

Zayn no se esperaba el golpe. Cayó al asfalto, sorprendido y confundido. Harry se subió encima de él y empezó a golpearlo sin descanso. El problema fue que los amigos del chico estaban cerca, y si bien la mayoría de ellos sólo interfirieron para separarlos, uno de ellos alejó a Harry de un empujón brusco y alcanzó a golpearlo una vez en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Harry sintió un dolor agudo en su labio pero no le dio interés. Pronto un par de señores se acercaron para calmar la pelea y Harry se fue de allí, tocándose el labio y removiendo la sangre que había brotado de la herida.

Regresó a su departamento para discutir con su hermana y decirle que no quería volver a verla cerca de ese imbécil y después, sin saber por qué, fue donde Louis.

Quizá quería seguir teniendo problemas con el mundo? Probablemente.

Fue obvio que Louis se decepcionó de él cuando lo vio llegar con su labio en tal estado. Y fue obvio también que Louis se había dado cuenta que había aceptado estar en una relación con un chiquillo menor de edad que no tenía cabeza suficiente para mantenerse alejado de problemas innecesarios.

Louis intentó sermonearlo y Harry le gritó de vuelta palabras tontas sobre cómo no podía creer que no estuviera de su parte. Después recalcó que odiaba que lo mirara y tratara con superioridad. “Ya no soy un niño, Louis!” le gritó, y en esa frase iban inmiscuidas un montón de cosas que Louis claramente se reprimía sólo por tener en cuenta que Harry era un niño.

**

Les costó un poco volver a la normalidad, pero cuando Harry sintió que ya no había incomodidad alrededor y que aparentemente ambos habían bloqueado de sus cabezas su primera discusión, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea fenomenal. Una idea estelar, la mejor idea que se lo pudo haber ocurrido jamás.

Así que… Johannah no era una buena madre y enfermera, eh? johannah no era la mejor persona para ocuparse de Louis. Nop. No lo era.

No sería magnífico que Louis se mudara con él? Con Harry? Y con su hermana? En su departamento?

\- No.

A Louis no le había parecido una buena idea. Por qué? Sonaba genial. Podrían dormir juntos, y Harry podría abrazarlo de piernas y brazos para darle calor y para que no sintiera sus temblores. Harry podría hacerle compañía desde el momento en que se desocupara del trabajo hasta al día siguiente cuando amaneciera. Por qué no le parecía una buena idea? Louis no tenía sentido. Ya no le gustaba estar con él?

\- Pero… será genial, Lou. – Intentó una vez más.

Louis estaba serio, pensativo y casi de mal humor. Harry intentaba no hacerle caso a su ceño fruncido, porque sabía que Louis no se sentía bien. Le sentaba bien saber que no era porque estuviera enojado con ÉL. Louis simplemente no estaba cómodo con su cuerpo.

\- No, no sería genial.

\- Por qué? Estaríamos juntos más tiempo! Además que no tendría que preocuparme de que estás en malas manos. – Dijo y Louis frunció el ceño. Quizá había ido demasiado lejos culpando a Johannah, pero vamos, era la verdad. Johannah era una muy mala madre, aunque limpiara la habitación de Louis. Louis no ocupaba solamente un lugar limpio. Louis necesitaba su apoyo y su cariño también, algo que aparentemente sería imposible que sucediera; no cuando de Johannah dependiera. Esa mujer era un iceberg.

\- Hay muchas razones por las que sería una terrible idea, Harry. Las cosas no son tan fáciles.

\- Sí lo son… si quisieras que lo fueran.

\- Cuál es tu plan entonces? Que me mude contigo mientras tu trabajas y me mantienes?

\- Pues… sí. Sí. – Dijo Harry, confundido. Por qué estaba diciendo eso Louis? No era un problema para él ser el hombre en la relación. Aunque probablemente ese no era el punto. La cabeza de Harry era un lío. – Mientras te recuperas… cuando estés bien podrás pagarme si quieres. Sólo… quiero estar más cerca de ti, de acuerdo? – Louis sonrió de medio lado. – Sí. Búrlate de mi sensibilidad. De verdad, hacerlo sería increíble ahora. No quiero estar pensando en que te está sucediendo algo terrible mientras tu mamá se fuma el decimo cigarrillo del día sentada en soledad en la cocina, ignorando el infierno por el que estás pasando, que es lo que siempre hace si nos ponemos sinceros aquí.

\- No es tan mala. – Dijo Louis, defendiéndola. – Hay razones por las que ella es así.

\- De acuerdo. Como sea. Mi plan es que te mudes conmigo. Si te parece algo tan inaceptable el hecho de mudarte con tu novio, entonces… no sé, cásate conmigo?

Louis se rió. Había ternura en su risa.

\- Harry. – Dijo y le acarició el cabello. – Ve a dormir. Vete a casa. Todo estará bien. No pienses demasiado las cosas. Donde quedó tu optimismo?

Harry no tuvo que pensar demasiado antes de contestar.

\- Enterrado en tus huesos, Lou.

18

Louis no se mudó al departamento de Harry. Nada salió como Harry había planeado en realidad, pero al menos todo aún estaba en una línea segura.

La quimioterapia estaba funcionando. Y Louis no se estaba consumiendo con la velocidad que Harry había temido. Su mamá se había apagado con rapidez, pero Harry suponía que con ella había sido de esa manera porque era mayor que Louis, y porque era mujer. Las mujeres eran frágiles. Louis tenía de su lado la juventud, y aunque nunca lo había mencionado, Harry sabía que también ayudaba el hecho de que Louis no quisiera dejar sola a su mamá. Después de todo su otro hijo había fallecido y no contaba con el apoyo de su esposo.

Qué sería de Johannah si Louis moría? Se volvería loca como el padre de Harry? Se suicidaría?

Dios mío.

Los pensamientos de Harry habían cambiado. Antes no pensaba en cosas sombrías. Ahora se le hacía imposible pensar en cosas bonitas. Aún cuando estaba con Louis con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, en lo único que pensaba era en la muerte.

19

\- Espera, sí me sé una canción. Um… Va algo así… – Dijo Louis una noche. Harry se estaba poniendo cursi y bobo y ahora cada noche antes de dormir le cantaba canciones de cuna a Louis, quien sólo se reía y decía ‘esto estará sepultado en mis más oscuros secretos. Mi novio cantándome canciones de cuna. Ah, lindo’. Harry lo había retado a que hiciera lo mismo, pero al parecer Louis no se sabía muchas canciones de cuna.

\- Cómo va? – Insistió y Louis se mordió los labios. El famoso tic que significaba que no estaba seguro de decir nada había aparecido. – Dime. Soy yo, hey. Soy Harry. Soy tu novio y por certificado debo deleitarme con tus más bajos comportamientos. Es como… no sé, la regla más importante de un noviazgo o algo así.

\- Tus comentarios son tan crueles a veces. – Dijo Louis de buen humor. – Estoy tratando de recordar cómo va la letra. Mi mamá casi nunca me cantó canciones de cuna.

\- Y tu papá?

Louis lo observó durante un rato.

\- Nunca conocí a mi papá.

Oh.

Harry suponía que era el momento perfecto para hablar sobre el tema, pero no quería arruinar la buena vibra que había en el ambiente. Tampoco sabía qué decir para aligerar las cosas.

\- Me sé una canción pero no es exactamente una canción de cuna. – Soltó Louis para romper el hielo. Harry agradeció que lo hiciera porque el ambiente se estaba poniendo incómodo con una rapidez sorprendente. – Es como… una canción de esas que te enseñan en el kínder. Está bien así? Una canción de kínder es aceptable?

Harry sonrió y besó su mejilla.

\- Sí. Una canción de kínder es aceptable.

\- No me la sé muy bien, así que… sshh, no te burles.

\- No lo haré. – Prometió Harry, divertido.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo Louis aclarándose la garganta. – Se llama El Lobito Bueno. – Anunció y Harry juntó sus palmas, emocionado. – Soy terrible cantando, Harold, si te burlas me cubriré con las mantas y no saldré de ellas en mucho tiempo. – Advirtió ya sonrojado.

\- Anotado. Sólo… canta.

Louis asintió y se tomó su tiempo.

\- Había una vez… un lobito bueno al que maltrataban todos los corderos. – Empezó y la sonrisa de Harry creció por lo lindo y tierno que lucía/sonaba Louis cantando con ese tono de voz. – Y había también una bruja hermosa y un pirata honrado. Todas estas cosas había una vez… cuando yo soñaba el mundo al revés. – Finalizó sonrojado y con mucha pena por lo que acababa de hacer.

Harry sonrió hasta que las mejillas le dolieron.

\- Estuvo bien? Cómo te pareció a ti? Merezco un premio? O sólo canté por honor a los hombres a los que sus malvados novios les hacen hacer cosas vergonzosas? – Preguntó.

Y la sonrisa de Harry tembló. Inmediatamente le dio la espalda a Louis.

\- Qué pasa? – Preguntó Louis, preocupado.

Harry no contestó, pero Louis sabía que algo no andaba bien. La espalda de Harry lucía tensa, como si estuviera forzándose a no hacer algo que su cuerpo inevitablemente haría en cualquier momento.

\- Harold? – Se acercó a él colocando la palma de su mano en uno de sus omoplatos. – Harry? – Probó y la espalda de Harry se contrajo casi con dolor. – Oh…

Harry estaba llorando.

Louis rodeó el cuerpo de su novio de inmediato y comenzó a repartir besos en la parte trasera de su cuello en un vano intento por relajarlo. Harry lloró lo que se había reprimido desde que su madre había fallecido.

Lloró por su madre y su familia fallida. Pero más que nada lloró por Louis. Tenía miedo de perderlo. Tenía tanto miedo que ya era ridículo. Sentía que se iría pronto, cada día lo sentía como el último a su lado y no le gustaba sentirse así.

Fingir que estaba bien era más y más difícil.

Lloró y gimió como un niño perdido hasta que las lágrimas se le terminaron.

\- Lo lamento. – Se disculpó aún con su voz entrecortada.

\- No hay nada que lamentar. – Le susurró Louis al oído mientras le acariciaba sus brazos.

\- No me gusta llorar. – Dijo con ira.

Louis tomó su mentón con sus dedos e hizo que lo mirara.

\- No hay nada de malo en llorar.

\- Me hace sentir débil y tonto. – Replicó y Louis sonrió.

\- Bueno, chico malo. – Dijo tomándolo de las mejillas. – Qué te parece esto? – Harry lo miró, confundido, y entonces Louis besó sus labios. Y…

Wow.

Esa era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Jamás lo había besado en los labios. Nunca. Siempre lo besaba en el cuello o en la mejilla.

Ese había sido su primer beso.

\- Um… yo…

\- Está bien llorar. Está bien… todo. Todo está bien, sí?

Harry asintió y Louis quitó el resto de las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos.

\- Hagamos un trato. – Comenzó Louis con decisión. Harry le dio toda su atención. – De ahora en adelante no nos reprimiremos nada, de acuerdo? Si quieres decirme algo, suéltalo. Para mi será igual. Si quiero hacer o decirte algo lo consultaré antes contigo para no tener que actuar como un imbécil creyendo que alejarme es una buena idea porque eres menor de edad o porque sería algo que supuestamente te protegería cuando es obvio que no marcaría ninguna diferencia.

\- Eh?

Louis lo miró durante un par de segundos, pensativo.

\- Te he querido besar desde hace mucho tiempo, Harry. – Confesó y Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de contenerse el impulso de gritar.

Había sido una tortura tener que estar tan cerca de los labios de Louis sin poder besarlo porque era más que notorio que para Louis no era ‘correcto’ hacerlo.

\- Por qué no lo hacías, bobo? Soy tu novio.

\- …Aún eres menor de edad. – Se excusó pobremente.

\- Mis nalgas son menores de edad también, y eso no te ha prohibido tocármelas.

\- Eso fue un juego! – Se excusó riendo.

\- Ah, un juego. Yey, mis nalgas son un juego.

\- Harry, ese día me habías golpeado el trasero cuando salí de la ducha. No tenía derecho a regresarte el gesto?

\- Pero soy menor de edad, Louis-anciano-Tomlinson. – Dijo tratando de mantenerse serio. - No puedes tocarme nadita de mi cuerpo porque soy puro e inocente. Te pueden meter a la cárcel porque… pfft, ya sabes, eres como treinta años mayor que yo.

\- Idiota. – Dijo riendo. Después se cubrió la boca por haberlo llamado así, aunque hubiera sido sólo para tontear.

\- Ahora soy un idiota también. – Soltó Harry casi ofendido. – No refutaré nada al respecto porque soy lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que sí soy un idiota. Pero aquí entre los dos… quién ha sido el que se ha prohibido besar a su sexy novio menor de edad? Eso si me lo preguntas a mí es bastante idiota.

\- Harry.

\- No, enserio. De todas las malas ideas que se te pudieron ocurrir, esa de no besar a tu novio menor de edad… pero sí tocarle el trasero y besarlo en el cuello, fue la peor. Esos besitos en el cuello y los susurros en mi oído, sabes de lo que hablo? Esos besos tuyos que me erizan la piel y me vuelven loco? Ya te tengo? Sabes de lo que hablo? – Louis asintió. – Son una tortura. De verdad, Louis. Prefiriera que me partieras en dos… técnicamente… no con doble sentido. Y no es como si… um, no es como si no quisiera que hicieras eso, de acuerdo? Porque… digo… ja, por qué no? Es… es lo que los novios hacen. Sexo, ya sabes… sexo. – Dijo mientras Louis continuaba observándolo. – Sexo. O hacer el amor, como te guste. Es lo mismo. Eso de partir en dos suena demasiado perverso, pero también funciona.

\- Harry.

\- No, déjame terminar. Te puedes imaginar lo que tuve que soportar todo este tiempo a causa de tu terrible plan llamado No Besar A Harry Porque Es Menor De Edad Pero Sí Tocarle El Trasero Y Sí Ponerlo Duro Porque Obviamente Eso Sí Es Legal? Dios mío.

\- Ya entendí. Cometí un error estúpido.

\- Demasiado estúpido. – Corroboró Harry y Louis se acercó más a él para refugiar su rostro en su cuello. Harry soltó un suspiro. – Ves? Ves a lo que me refiero? No se te hace que esto es más intimo y ‘peligroso’ que lo que no te permitías hacer? – Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra Peligroso.

Louis entendió a lo que se refería.

\- Mm. – Ronroneó y Harry cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el contacto.

\- De acuerdo… sabes qué? Me gustó el trato. Nada de secretos.

\- Secretos? – Preguntó Louis. No recordaba que contar secretos fuera parte del trato.

\- Sí… puede que haya agregado esa regla al trato.

\- Harry.

\- Nada de secretos. Nada de reprimirnos cosas. Si quieres decir algo, lo sueltas. Si hay algo que me estás ocultando, más vale que lo confieses. Igual para mí. Y déjame te digo, Louis Tomlinson, tengo una pila de secretos que están esperando ver la luz del día.

\- Harry… – Intentó Louis una vez más.

\- Y estoy seguro que tú no te quedas atrás. No, señor. Tú estás hecho de secretos.

\- Harry. – Repitió. Harry finalmente le hizo caso.

\- Qué?

\- Te amo.

20

Su relación no era normal, verdad?

Louis era mayor que él. Y Harry algo así como que no tenía familia además de su hermana. Y Louis algo así como que estaba solo porque su madre era la peor madre del mundo. Estaban solos cuando de familia se trataba, pero estaban completos porque se tenían el uno al otro. Sí, quizás sus vidas fuera de su relación amorosa eran una porquería que nunca mejoraría, porque para que eso sucediera la madre de Harry tendría que salir de la tumba y el hermano de Louis tendría que seguirla y el padre de Louis tendría que aparecer de donde quiera que estuviera escondido y el padre de Harry tendría que ir a esas reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos.

Harry sabía que sus vidas siempre serían así. Pero su vida con Louis era otra cosa. Su vida con Louis era hermosa y más o menos entretenida. Louis no era el tipo más divertido del mundo, y no podía usar su enfermedad como excusa porque el mismo Louis se había disculpado por ser tedioso.

\- Siempre he sido aburrido. Y con ‘siempre’ me refiero a TODO EL TIEMPO. Casi no tenía amigos… cuando entré a la secundaria empecé a socializar, pero no funcionó demasiado. Tenía amigos, pero todavía las chicas huían de mí como si tuviera la lepra o algo así.

\- Esas chicas no sabían de lo que se perdían, obviamente. El destino te conservo nuevo para mí. – Dijo Harry haciendo una señal de triunfo y Louis se rió.

\- Supongo. – Susurró. Harry se acercó para besar sus labios y se quedó acurrucado a su lado. – Hey, puedo decir lo mismo de ti? Digo… sonaría algo enfermo decir ‘ooh, que bueno que te encontré cuando todavía estabas nuevo’.

\- Uh, pedófilo. – Soltó Harry sacudiendo de su cuerpo un falso escalofrío.

\- Soy dos años mayor que tu nada más. – Se excusó tristemente.

\- Dos años y un par de meses. – Corrigió y Louis se rió. - Acaso ahora le repeles a tu frasecita ‘yo soy demasiado grande para ti’?

\- Sí. – Contestó con simpleza.

\- Conveniente, huh? Me gusta tu nuevo sentido del optimismo.

\- Tú dijiste que estaba en mis huesos. Yo sólo… ya sabes, sólo lo desenterré y lo usé.

Harry sonrió débilmente.

…Sus huesos.

Oh.

Lo había olvidado de nuevo.

21

Olvidarse que Louis tenía cáncer fue difícil cuando los médicos dijeron que la quimioterapia no estaba funcionando como habían esperado.

Louis tuvo que ser internado y Harry ahora visitaba a Louis con más regularidad porque el hospital quedaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina de su trabajo. Paul era considerado con él y lo dejaba salir en los horarios de visita, pero le hacía hacer horas extra, por supuesto. Tenía que ser justo. Y Harry odiaba la injusticia. Si para ganarse los pases al horario de visita con Louis tenía que trabajar más y dormir menos, pues bienvenida fuera la justicia.

Johannah hacía lo que podía. Ya no usaba su cocina como cueva personal, ahora su cueva personal era la cafetería del hospital. Pero hey, tenía que darle crédito extra por estar allí y no con uno de sus amantes.

Algo curioso en Johannah era que además de no mencionar el nombre de sus hijos o el de su esposo, tampoco entraba mucho a visitar a Louis. Harry no necesitaba preguntarle por qué, ya que era obvio que no le gustaba ver a su hijo lleno de cables, conectado a un montón de aparatos médicos. También sabía cuándo lo hacía, porque cuando Johannah visitaba a Louis por lo general Harry la encontraba usando lentes de sol.

Johannah lloraba mucho.

Johannah sufría mucho.

Y Harry lo estaba empezando a entender.

**

Harry empezó a quedarse a dormir en el hospital cuando los médicos les dijeron que Louis estaba teniendo ataques de pánico cuando Harry se marchaba.

Que Johannah entrara a cuidarlo ya no era una opción porque por lo general Johannah ponía en peores condiciones a Louis. Lo ponía triste y le quitaba todas las ganas por mantener sus comidas en su estomago, lo ponía pesimista y raro. En una ocasión, exactamente un día después de que Johannah durmiera al lado de Louis (en una incómoda silla), Harry había intentado charlar con Louis y Louis no había dicho una palabra. Se había quedado mirando hacia la pared con una mirada herida que le hacía doler el estomago a Harry. Ese día también había sido el principio de sus dobles dosis de morfina y todo había sido malas noticias y ojos llorosos y miradas que guardaban miles de secretos.

Harry se abstenía a preguntarle a Louis sobre sus ataques de pánico, porque no eran cualquier cosa. Lo ponían realmente mal y Harry estaba preocupado.

Fue entonces que se enteró que Johannah había charlado con él. Habían tenido ‘esa charla’ en la que Harry tanto había pensado. Habían hablado del hermano menor de Louis, William, y de su padre también. Louis le contó que Johannah había mantenido en secreto todo ese tiempo el hecho de que su padre había tenido la misma enfermedad. Y William la había tenido antes que Louis. Ambos estaban muertos ahora, y Louis sabía con una certeza absurda que él terminaría igual.

\- No digas eso, por favor. – Le había dicho Harry tratando de no llorar. Si él lloraba arruinaría todo. Arruinaría la poca fortaleza que le quedaba a Louis y si hacía eso jamás se lo iba a perdonar. – Vas a salir bien, sí? Todo va a salir bien.

\- Cómo sabes?

\- Sólo lo sé…

\- Me voy a morir, Harry.

\- No. No vas a morir. No te vas a ir a ningún lado, me oíste? Aún te falta mucho por vivir. – Había sujetado su mano contra su mentón, y sí… ya estaba llorando. – Conmigo. A mi lado… vas a ponerte mejor y tú y yo vamos a ser bien felices y miraremos juntos como todo se pone cada vez mejor con nuestras vidas. Sólo… tienes que ser fuerte, de acuerdo?

Louis había llorado también y Harry jamás lo había visto así. Le temblaban las manos y no estaba respirando correctamente y Harry sólo quería cerrar los ojos y abrirlos de nuevo para darse cuenta de que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla. Quería despertar para darse cuenta de que hey, Louis estaba allí, en la sala de espera, dibujando y mirándolo raro y llamándolo chico hiperactivo. Quería imaginar que Louis no había estado en ese lugar a causa de una enfermedad. Quizá era amigo de una de las enfermeras? Quizá sus padres eran médicos?

Pero entonces había abierto los ojos y había visto dolor y más dolor en los ojos de Louis. Dolor en todos lados.

Harry nunca había considerado morir de amor… pero ese día fue en lo único que podía pensar.

**

\- Hey, dormilón. – Lo saludó Harry cuando notó que Louis lo estaba observando. Era incómodo dormir en las sillas pero Harry ya se estaba acostumbrando y a veces sin proponérselo empezaba a roncar y soñar.

\- Te quedaste. – Murmuró Louis como si no lo pudiera creer.

\- Claro que me quedé.

\- Pensé que no lo harías, porque te quedaste ayer también.

\- Y antier también. – Louis sonrió. - Y anti-antier. Y el día antes del anti-antier también. No te dejaré solo. – Dijo acariciando su brazo. – Jamás pienses que te dejaré solo.

\- Harry… – Empezó Louis. Harry lo miró con un inmenso amor. - Es sólo que… no me gusta cuando te vas. Y sé que… bueno, sé que tienes que irte. Lo sé. Las visitas se acaban y tú tienes cosas que hacer. Lo entiendo pero… no sé, me da miedo.

\- Miedo? – Preguntó Harry inclinándose para escucharlo mejor.

Louis asintió.

\- Por qué? Qué es lo que te da miedo?

\- Perderte. – Dijo y Harry frunció el ceño.

Enserio? Louis tenía miedo de perderlo?

Era algo irónico a decir verdad, porque lo cierto era que el único que podía perder algo era Harry. Harry perdería a Louis y no entendía por qué le preocupaba tanto si él era quien se apagaría y no sentiría tristeza nunca más ni lo echaría de menos porque si bien sabía Harry los muertos no sentían nada.

\- No me vas a perder. – Le prometió con una sonrisa.

\- No entiendes…

\- Qué es lo que no entiendo? Dime. – Pidió dulcemente.

Y Louis le explicó.

Le confesó que le tenía miedo a la muerte. Al contrario de todos los pacientes con cáncer que por alguna extraña razón le perdían el miedo a todo, al dolor, a dejar a sus seres queridos sin ellos, y a la muerte en especial, a lo que había más allá de eso, Louis estaba aterrado. Quizá era muy egoísta. Quizá lo era. Porque sabía que no era justo para su mamá vivir con aquél dolor constante de que perdería a otro de sus hijos. Sabía que lo mejor para ella sería que él falleciera para que al menos sintiera alivio. Sabía qué pensaría cosas positivas como ‘dejó de sufrir’ ‘ahora está en un lugar mejor’. Lo sabía porque eso había pensado Louis de su hermano. Y le había ayudado montones a su alma pensar de esa manera.

William, quien había muerto de lo mismo. Y su padre, quien en una intima charla Johannah le había confesado que había sufrido de lo mismo. Y también había muerto debido a esa enfermedad. Entender por qué Johannah tuvo sexo con su padre a pesar de que legalmente ya no estaban juntos era un misterio total. Y por qué su padre había decidido no conocerlos era algo difícil de entender. Lo peor era digerir el hecho de que Johannah no les había dicho que su padre había fallecido.

Louis eventualmente había dejado de pensar en ello.

Ahora vivía temeroso de dormirse y no despertar jamás.

Temía morir con dolor. Temía morir solo.

Temía morir sin Harry a su lado.

Entendía que él sería quien partiera y causara dolor con su ausencia. Pero de nuevo, Louis era egoísta. Louis quería seguir allí, con su mamá y con Harry. No quería abandonarlos. No quería irse. No quería morir, aunque fuera una muerte indolora. Louis no quería dejar de ver a Harry y a Johannah. Sabía que no podría echarlos de menos una vez estuviera muerto pero la sola idea de no verlos jamás lo comía por dentro.

Todavía le faltaba mucho por vivir.

Tenía diecinueve años. Aún le faltaba viajar, explorar cosas nuevas, pintar más paisajes, conocer más a Harry, arreglar cosas con su madre.

Estaba enojado de que la vida le arrebatara esas cosas. Estaba tan enojado que quería gritar y golpear y destruir algo con sus manos, pero su cuerpo ya no cooperaba con él.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era estar acostado en esa cama mientras sus tóxicos pensamientos le provocaban ataques de pánico.

22

Louis había cumplido años en el hospital, y eso en sí ya era malo. Pero lo más malo había sido que les habían prohibido visitarlo. Johannah había regresado a su casa y por su parte Harry había decidido no dejar de ir al hospital, aún así supiera que ni haciéndole un masaje de pies a una de las enfermeras lo dejarían entrar. Harry simplemente no concebía la idea de no estar allí cuando… bueno… cuando Louis muriera. Harry había apreciado el hecho de que Louis le hubiera hablado sobre la charla con Johannah, pero lo que ocupaba su mente era la cruda verdad respecto al crudo posible desenlace de Louis.

Louis le tenía miedo a la muerte.

Y oh, Dios, no. Harry lloraba mucho a causa de eso. En el hospital al menos se contenía las lágrimas al ver a un montón de gente en sus mismas condiciones, pero en su departamento? Esa era otra historia.

Cuando llegaba a darse una ducha rápida, veía su cama y se acostaba un par de segundos y enseguida se encontraba apretando las mantas con sus dedos, lleno de dolor y preocupación.

Gemma le había comentado que estaba perdiendo peso, y Harry no se sorprendió. Había conocido a Louis en agosto y había dejado de saber de él a principios de octubre y entonces su mamá había muerto en noviembre y no había vuelto a saber de Louis hasta enero.

Llevaba saliendo con Louis muy poco tiempo.

Demasiado poco tiempo.

Por qué la vida era así? Siempre era así de injusta? Con todos? Mm.

En realidad ya casi nunca tenía apetito. Qué era la comida de todos modos? Por qué diablos tendría que preocuparse por comer cuando su novio estaba muriéndose?

Había leído en algún lado que pensar constantemente en problemas sin solución que por lo general te destrozaban el alma era una dieta más eficaz que los platillos saludables o el ejercicio. Como sea, Harry cada vez pensaba más en contactar a su padre.

Lo necesitaba.

Lo necesitaba a él. Quería pedirle su compañía y quizá un abrazo. Tal vez dos, o tres, o más. Harry necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien lo rodeara con sus brazos y le susurrara al oído que todo saldría bien.

23

Entender las palabras de un médico por lo general era difícil. Usaban palabras complicadas y demasiados términos médicos. Pero lo curioso era que cuando hablaban en tu idioma al dar una mala noticia, no los entendías.

Ja.

Enserio.

‘No hay nada que podamos hacer. El cáncer está muy avanzado y si seguimos con la quimioterapia, además de ser inútil, sólo lastimará su cuerpo’.

Qué?

‘Lo sentimos’.

Qué??

Harry sentía que había oído mal. Acaso acaban de darse por vencidos? Acaso acababan de condenar a muerte a su novio? Así nada más? Con esas palabras?

De ninguna manera.

Y Johannah, qué diablos? No había dicho nada, se había quedado de pie al lado de Harry con sus brazos cruzados y una mano cubriendo su boca como si eso fuera lo mejor que podía hacer.

Harry quería golpear a ese médico.

Y lo hizo.

**

Tuvo problemas a causa de ello. Llegó la policía y lo trataron un par de horas como un criminal y Johannah continuaba sin decir nada. Interrogaron a Harry; quizá no lo trataron tan mal como Harry había sentido pero oh dios mío, odiaba todo en ese momento y esos malditos policías lo estaban asfixiando con sus arrugados rostros y sus sonrisas cínicas y sus insignias y sus estúpidos uniformes.

Ellos querían hablar con los padres de Harry. Querían que su padre o su madre fueran hasta ellos para darles un sermón y quizá muy dentro de ellos deseaban que les aventaran con un par de billetes porque esos polis lucían corruptos. Harry no dijo nada. Su padre no se aparecería por esos rumbos aunque se lo pidieran al Dios de los alcohólicos. Aunque… pensándolo mejor quizá aparecía si le decían que lo invitarían a beber.

Un par de horas después su padre entró por la puerta y oooh wow, estaba sobrio. Y lucía preocupado. Muy preocupado.

Ah, y su hermana venía también. Y Caroline.

A Louis no le hubiera gustado esto, pensó Harry, y entonces sonrió un poco y sus ojos amenazaron con derramar lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta que había pensado en Louis en tiempo pasado. Como si ya hubiera estado muerto. Como si ya hubiera fallecido en su cabeza y oh dios oh dios.

Harry elevó un brazo para tocar a su padre y su padre puso sus manos en sus hombros y…

Puf. Harry rompió en llanto.

**

Los policías lo dejaron ir sin darle ningún sermón o pedir dinero a cambio. Tal vez les dio lástima verlo llorar. Quién sabe. Harry estaba de regreso en el hospital y Johannah lo estaba tomando de la mano.

\- Vamos a estar bien. – Le dijo y Harry la miró con asombro. Ella había estado presente en el momento que su padre amablemente se había quedado a su lado para después marcharse luego de quince minutos. Johannah no había visto sólo el acto en sí. Johannah había notado la mirada desahuciada en Harry. Había notado en sus ojos que Harry no quería que su padre se retirara, y wow. El hecho de que Johannah fuera capaz de notar eso y hacérselo saber con una sola mirada y un apretón de manos le voló la mente a Harry.

\- Sí. – Dijo nada más y volvió a mirar hacia la pared.

**

Harry no sabía nada sobre enfermedades como el cáncer. Sabía lo básico: Te mataban. Célula por célula. Ah, y no había cura. Eso era lo que sabía. En la escuela habían tomado un curso de salud y había aprendido de momento los síntomas y demás, pero jamás se imaginó ver a dos de las personas más queridas en su vida sufrir así.

Tal vez era por el tipo de cáncer de Louis… pero no lucía como su madre. Su madre siempre había sonreído y siempre le había dicho que todo lucía peor de lo que era. Harry la miraba y sentía que se podía quebrar, pero su madre le decía que todo estaba bien. Que se sentía bien. Y hey, podía hablar y sentarse y jugar a las cartas. Podía sonreír y mantener contacto visual durante un montón de tiempo.

Louis pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente. Los médicos decían que el cáncer estaba dejando tumores en sus pulmones. Cuando Louis estaba despierto mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si no quisiera ver ya lo que había en el mundo real.

No quería hablar tampoco.

Johannah había mencionado que si llevaba a todas sus viejas amistades quizá podían ponerlo de un mejor humor, y Harry no había replicado al respecto. Johannah se las había ingeniado para contactarlos a todos y la mayoría visitó a Louis y Louis sonrió y charló con ellos. Recordaron las cosas tontas que habían hecho años pasados y se rieron mucho y a Harry lo contagiaron un poco porque ooh wow tantas risas en tiempo record eran algo bueno. Louis presentó a Harry como su novio y antes de que todos se fueran un par de ellos se acercaron a Harry para decirle que se mantuviera fuerte.

Ese día prometía ser uno bueno.

\- Si me dices que la tal Laura no está enamorada de ti me apuñalaré la cara con este cubierto. – Le dijo Harry cuando quedaron solos. Louis sonrió pero obviamente tenía cosas más interesantes qué discutir que la tal Laura.

\- Todavía quieres casarte conmigo? – Le preguntó y Harry puso su mejor mirada de ‘de qué hablas?’ cuando en realidad sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba. – Todavía quieres hacerlo?

\- Estás hablando de casarnos o de tener sexo? – Preguntó y Louis soltó un bufido divertido.

\- Ambos. – Dijo finalmente y Harry se rió histéricamente porque hey, Dios había escuchado sus plegarias.

\- Sí. – Susurró. – A ambos. Sí, claro que sí.

Y entonces Louis había sacado un anillo de la nada y le había pedido que se acercara. Harry no podía ni respirar de la emoción cuando Louis deslizó el anillo por su dedo.

\- Ahora eres mío. – Le dijo Louis en plan malvado.

\- Mm, posesivo. – Señaló Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza. – Me gusta.

\- El anillo?

\- Sí. Y tu sentido de posesión también. – Louis sonrió. - Y tu nariz. Y tus labios.

\- Te amo.

Harry lo miró durante un par de eternos minutos.

Le dolía decírselo de vuelta. Era algo raro porque lo amaba con todo lo que se suponía que residía su amor por Louis pero su mentón temblaba y sus piernas temblaban y sentía que podría desmayarse si salían de su boca esas palabras.

Era cruel… Era cruel saber que no importaba si decía esas palabras de vuelta porque eso no salvaría a Louis.

El brillo en los ojos de Louis se empezó a apagar cuando no escuchó las palabras de vuelta, y Harry lo notó pero simplemente no podía hablar.

\- Me tengo que ir. – Se excusó en cambio y Louis asintió.

**

Harry había olvidado como lucía una persona muy, muy, muy enferma.

De Louis ya no quedaba nada.

Ese cuerpo tendido ahora en su cama (su cama real, de su casa) era… un cascarón.

No era Louis.

El Louis que Harry conocía podía hablar y era increíblemente apuesto y tenía un increíblemente perfecto cabello y tenía unos ridículamente asombrosos ojos azules. El Louis que Harry conocía le hacía pensar con sólo verlo que no era sano ser tan atractivo. El Louis que Harry conocía sonreía y tenía de vez en cuando mal humor e ideas terribles.

El Louis que Harry tenía enfrente estaba muy delgado, muy pálido y muy dormido.

Y wow.

Dolía.

Dolía en su pecho y en su estomago y en sus brazos y en su corazón y en su alma y cerebro.

Había intentado decirle ‘te amo’ al viento antes de dejar su departamento creyendo que eso lo haría más fácil cuando estuviera frente a Louis pero antes de poder lograrlo sentía como si se le fuera el aire y al final terminaba emitiendo quejidos nada más.

Cuando les dieron permiso de llevar a Louis de regreso a su casa, Johannah no lo pensó dos veces. Trasladaron a Louis y desde entonces no había estado lo suficientemente consciente como para sostener una conversación o reconocer a alguien.

Pero como Harry se sentía especial por ser su novio y por amarlo montones, se animó a despertarlo para tratar de decirle que lo amaba más que nada.

Louis abrió sus ojos con debilidad y lo miró durante un segundo antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos. Harry acarició su brazo y se acercó para susurrárselo al oído, pero Louis ya estaba murmurando algo y no tenía sentido en absoluto. Además al tocarlo se dio cuenta que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y el estomago de Harry se volvió a revolver.

Harry simplemente se quedó allí de pie durante quizá cuarenta segundos antes de no soportarlo más y salir de allí, huyendo.

Johannah no lo detuvo.

Ella lo entendía.

**

Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia la tumba de su mamá. Básicamente lo que hizo fue llorar y hablar solo, como un loco. Y hey, quizá lo estaba. Le contó a su mamá quién era Louis Tomlinson. Le habló de su sonrisa y de sus ojos. Le contó de su personalidad, de su primera cita, de lo asombrado y emocionado que se había mostrado por estar en la playa. Le habló de cada mínimo detalle en Louis.

Le habló de sus manos, de las venas que había en el dorso y que tanto le gustaba acariciar. Le habló de lo caballero que era. Le confesó que nunca se habían acostado porque Louis tenía demasiados principios. Le contó de sus malas ideas, le contó de sus planes, y lloró mucho porque cuando cerraba sus ojos lo único que podía ver era el cuerpo de Louis tendido en su cama con los ojos cerrados, delgado e inconsciente.

Ya no podía verlo sonriendo. No podía verlo cantando El Lobito Bueno. La imagen de Louis muriendo en su cama se había quedado grabada en su cabeza.

Charló con la tumba de su mamá durante horas.

Después regresó donde los Tomlinson y se quedó a dormir con ellos.

24

Fue el destino, tal vez. No creía que fuera coincidencia.

No podía ser coincidencia. Las coincidencias no eran tan buenas.

Tenía trabajo el día de mañana. No podía quedarse a dormir allí. Pero…

Entonces por qué tenía la absurda necesidad de dormir abrazado a Louis?

Le pidió a Johannah que si podía dormir con él y Johannah le dijo que sí. Sorprendentemente ella también se quedó en la habitación. Durmió en una silla y Harry durmió al lado de Louis, abrazándolo, dándole calor.

**

Algo despertó a Harry esa noche y en un principio había creído que había sido su imaginación.

\- Harry.

Su nombre en aquella voz que tanto le gustaba. Mm. Parecía un sueño.

\- Harry. – Repitió esa voz, y en esa ocasión estuvo acompañada de un pequeño y débil empujón en su brazo.

\- Mm. – Ronroneó abriendo sus ojos con pesadez.

Louis estaba mirándolo, sonriendo.

\- Lou? – Soltó con sorpresa. Su voz era un susurro nada más. – Estás bien?

Louis asintió. Aunque se veía igual de terrible que cuando lo trajeron, al menos estaba consciente.

\- Qué pasa? Ocupas algo? Quieres… agua? Salir a tomar aire?

\- Harry… – Repitió y Harry le puso atención. Estaba demasiado alucinado con la idea de que Louis estuviera despierto y hablándole que no podía reorganizar sus pensamientos.

\- Qué, Lou? Dime. Aquí estoy.

\- Ya no tengo miedo. – Le confesó con felicidad.

Harry sonrió.

\- Me alegro.

\- Estaré bien. Y tú también estarás bien, verdad? Mi mamá…

\- También estará bien. – Le dijo Harry besando su frente cuando notó la mirada llena de pánico en Louis.

\- Cuídala por mí. Por favor.

\- Lo haré. – Prometió. – Está en buenas manos. Tú sabes que está en buenas manos.

\- Gracias.

Harry lo observó. Louis no dijo nada durante minutos y Harry estaba enloqueciendo. No quería perder a Louis. Era injusto. La vida era injusta. La muerte era injusta.

Empezó a llorar en silencio para no despertar a Johannah o a Louis.

Todavía odiaba llorar.

Cuando lloraba sentía que la vida se burlaba de él.

Mira nada más como te arrebato lo que más quieres, Harry Styles.

Mira como mato a tu madre.

Mira como destruyo a tu padre.

Mira como mato a tu novio de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible.

\- Harry. – Escuchó su nombre una vez más.

\- Dime. – Dijo Harry limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Dos días antes de regresar a casa sentí que moriría solo. – Confesó con la voz temblorosa. – Sentí que iba a morirme y pensé en ti y en tu sonrisa y en tu voz y… – Esbozó una sonrisa. Harry estaba conteniendo el aliento porque si no lo hacía temía ponerse a llorar y arruinar ese momento. – Me salvaste esa primera vez.

\- Lou…

\- Tenía miedo entonces. Pero… creo que ya estoy preparado.

\- No tienes por qué pensar en ello, de acuerdo? Todavía te falta mucho para llegar ahí. Cuando eso suceda estarás viejo y arrugado y estarás casado conmigo y…

\- Sabes que lo de la luz sí es verdad? – Preguntó y Harry frunció el ceño. – Sobre esa luz… Ese día todo lo que podía ver era luz y… era confortante. Parecía tranquilo quedarme ahí.

Harry tomó una respiración profunda, recordando a Louis negándose a abrir los ojos. Él había estado demasiado ocupado revolcándose en su autocompasión mientras Louis experimentaba una probada de muerte. Oh, Dios.

\- Pero quería estar contigo, quería verte una vez más… y… Te amo, Harry. Gracias por buscarme de nuevo.

\- Lou…

\- Muchas gracias por darme una razón más de vida, Harry. Sin ti quizá ya no estuviera aquí. Y mi mamá… Mi mamá se hubiera quedado sola y… – Louis estaba temblando y Harry se apresuró a decirle que su mamá estaría bien. – Cuídala mucho, por favor. Por favor.

\- Lo haré. Pero… qué te parece si ambos la cuidamos? Tu y yo y…

\- Duerme – Lo interrumpió con una voz muy baja. Harry frunció el ceño pero lo abrazó con fuerza de todos modos. – Duerme. Mañana será un largo día.

\- De acuerdo. – Dijo, aunque no tenía idea a qué se refería. O quizá sí sabía, simplemente no quería pensar en ello. No aún.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Louis. Harry asintió mientras buscaba una posición más cómoda al lado de su novio.

Cerró sus ojos y derramó lágrimas mientras escuchaba los susurros de Louis.

‘Te amo’, decía.

‘Lo siento’, decía.

‘Te voy a extrañar’, decía.

Y dolía.

**

Harry no planeaba dormir esa noche, pero estaba demasiado cansado y la próxima vez que abrió sus ojos era de día y había sol.

Louis todavía estaba a su lado.

Johannah había desaparecido y Harry sintió una extraña sensación en su pecho.

Pánico.

Desespero y terror puro.

\- Lou?

No despertó.

\- Lou? – Intentó de nuevo, pero Louis no reaccionó. – Oh, Dios. – Susurró Harry, mirando hacia todos lados. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de Louis hasta sostener su cabeza y trató de levantarlo. – Lou? Louis… por favor despierta. Por favor. Por favor.

Lucía tan… tranquilo.

\- Louis! – Le gritó y lo sacudió. – Louis, por favor! No me hagas esto, no ahora, por favor despierta! – Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó su mandíbula. – No, no, no, no, no. Por favor. No. No. No. No. – Empezó a mecerse con Louis colocando su cabeza en su estomago. – Por favor despierta. Tengo algo que decirte. Por favor, Lou. Abre los ojos, por favor.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, cayendo a la ropa de dormir de Louis.

\- Te amo. – Le confesó al cuerpo que había entre sus manos. – Te amo, Louis. Te amo. Me escuchaste? Te amo. Te amo, te amo por favor despierta. Te amo, te amo, te amo. – Harry continuó diciéndole que lo amaba, como si el hecho de decir esas palabras pudiera traer de regreso a Louis.

Harry sabía que era imposible. Pero gritarle a su novio y sacudirlo no parecía ser una mala idea.

\- No puedes dejarme así. No puedes hacerme enamorar de ti para después dejarme. No puedes hacer eso, Lou! Por favor abre los ojos y escúchame. Te amo. Te amo.

Johannah regresó, silente, y escuchó a Harry llorar y gritar hasta que perdió las fuerzas y simplemente se quedó acunando a Louis, sollozando.

El padre de Harry entró y tomó los brazos de Harry. Fue casi imposible apartarlos a ambos, pero cuando su padre lo hubo logrado, lo abrazó con fuerza y Harry volvió a llorar y a gritar inacabables “No, no, no. Lou por favor despierta”.

Mientras esperaban a que se llevaran a Louis a la morgue, Harry se sentó a su lado, tomó su mano y empezó a cantar.

\- Había una vez… un lobito bueno al que maltrataban todos los corderos…

Johannah lo miró, asombrada y volvió a llorar.

Harry lucía tan perdido. Lucía tan desgarrado mentalmente que Johannah temió que no tuviera las fuerzas para poder recuperarse de esa pérdida.

Y tenía razón.

**

Años después Harry era incapaz de tener una relación estable.

Tenía pesadillas y ataques de pánico.

Era paciente en una clínica psiquiátrica y era conocido por ser el chico que se perdía.

Sí.

Louis le había enseñado bien a perderse.

Dolía menos cuando apagabas tu cerebro.

Ja.

Ahora lo entendía.


End file.
